IsseiGrandpa
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Estando ahí el la parte superior del campo de batalla, con mi imponente armadura, mis espadas en mano, mis músculos tensos y la mirada clavada en el horizonte solo podía decir algo... -BUENOS DÍAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Podemos ver a Zero leyendo un manga recostado en un sofá mientras que devil esta con un gorro con energizastes atado a este, bebiendo como un loco en una laptop negra con un diseño rojo.**

 **Zero: Oye ¿qué haces tan apurado?-dijo levantando la cabeza de su manga mirando a devil.**

 **Devil: Estoy escribiendo algo que podría ser la idea más grande de facfiction o su perdición…**

 **Zero: A ver-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pantalla solo para abrir mucho los ojos al ver lo que hay escrito- Estas orate o que de qué rayos te fumaste para saber si encerio es tan bueno.**

 **Devil: Exacto mi querido megalómano, NO ES EL QUE SINO EL COMO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….**

 **Zero le da un puñetazo con un guantelete el cual es negro excepto en la mano que es blanco con una pulsera amarrilla el cual se notaba era MUY grueso (es el kyukagatarocket punch) mandándolo a volar contra la pared quedando incrustado.**

 **Zero: Ya te calmaste?-dijo mirándolo con desgano**

 **Devil: ITE - fue lo que le contesto mientras se ¨despagaba¨ de la pared como si fuera un stiker**

 **Zero: Que delicados ustedes los seres inferiores son muy frágiles-dijo el Mazinger con forma humana**

 **Devil: Lo dice el que paso 8 horas encerrado en el baño por no poder soportar un chile picante, hablando de débiles.**

 **Zero: Oye ese chile llevaba mucho tiempo en el refrigerador.**

 **Devil: Aja estomago de níquel.**

 **Zero: Solo estas celoso de que mientras yo tengo a Minerva X tu te la pasas jalando.**

 **Devil: Ahí te equivocas….mi cita ha estado todo este tiempo aquí.**

 **Zero: Y qué? Es invisible o imaginaria?- la burla era clara en sus palabras.**

 **Devil: No, está en le techo**

 **Zero: Como?-pregunto el Mazinger mirando el techo- Pero qué demonios?.**

 **Luego a Zero se le pega una gelatina verde en la cara y luego comienza a correr por toda la habitación lanzando sus rayos fotonicos de sus ojos tratando de quitárselo de encima destruyendo la habitación**

 **Zero: QUITAME ESTA COSAAA -grito furioso mientras apuntaba con su dedo a donde cree esta Devil pero solo le apuntaba a la pared.**

 **Devil: Ya ya calmate…..-dijo mientras traía un balde de agua y un impermeable y boom la limo salto al y entro al balde.**

 **Zero: ¿Qué rayos es eso?.**

 **Devil: Esto es mi chica.**

 **Zero le miro raro ante lo dicho.**

 **De repente la limo creció y tomo una forma humana de color azulado y verde con unas puntas amarillas como pelo, se coloco el impermeable y fue a abrazar a Devil.**

 **¿?: Master…-dijo la limo de nombre Suu**

 **Zero: insisto que es eso.**

 **Devil: esto mi inculto robot es una chica-monstruo kawaii, en este caso una limo.**

 **Zero le dio una mirada seria luego a Suu después otra vez a Devil y asi sucesivamente por un rato hasta que se acerco a Devil y le dio una bofetada.**

 **Devil: Y ESO PORQUE?**

 **Zero: COMO QUE ¨PORQUE¨ ella claramente es una niña aun maldito pedófilo y cómo es eso de master? Qué rayos le hiciste a la niña malto enfermo. Dijo el dios demonio de la desesperación mirándolo con asco.**

 **Devil: Ahhhh eso….dame un minuto.**

 **Zero: Date prisa o llamo a la policía. Aviso con teléfono en mano.**

 **Devil trajo un balde lleno de agua y ponerlo frente a Suu y esta la absorbió con sus ¨cabellos¨ y comenzó a crecer en TODO sentido.**

 **Zero:…..**

 **Devil: Te quedaste callado verdad?-dijo mirandolo con arrogancia.**

 **El aludido solo se acerco y le dio otra bofetada.**

 **Devil: Y AHORA PORQUE?.**

 **Zero: QUE PARESCA MAYOR NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LO SEA…. Espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo el mecha mirando a Suu**

 **Suu: tengo 19… dijo la limo con una sonrisa para después abrazar el brazo de Devil.**

 **Zero: ah… entonces está bien-dijo tranquilamente para darse la vuelta como si lo de hace rato no hubiera ocurrido.**

 **Devil: Oye idiota repara la pared.**

 **Zero: Por que yo?.**

 **Devil: Porque tú la rompiste.-dijo para dirigirse a una heladería junto a Suu**

 **Zero: No fui yo, fue tu cara al chocar y tu novia cuando se me pego en la cara.-dijo persiguiéndolo**

 **Devil: Para alguien que dice ser un dios superior que no puede reparar una simple pared, pues deja mucho que desear.**

 **Zero: Es eso un reto ya verás esa pared quedara como nueva.-dijo para dirigirse a la casa.**

 **Suu: Funciono master.**

 **Devil: Te sere sincero no creí que la psicología inversa funcionaria pero bueno ahora que se fue me arias los honores Suu**

 **Suu: Hai…**

 **Master no posee HSDXD ni ningún otro elemento que se use en este fic y lo hace con fines de diversión.**

Cap1

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Kuoh, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, una casa rodante volaba en el cielo...si todo normal.  
...espera...Khe?!

Así es una casa rodante con un decorado muy peculiar y por peculiar me refiero a que tiene una gran espada pegada a un lado y un martillo enorme en el otro, en la parte delantera, encima del parabrisas la cabeza de una jirafa con un casco vikingo, y a los lados del vehículo posee líneas de carreras rojas con un "IG" en la parte posterior encima de las ruedas traseras.

Acercándonos un poco más al parabrisas podemos observar a un adolescente de alrededor de diecisiete años de pelo castaño con ojos color miel, de complexión delgada pero con algunos músculos.

Lleva en su espalda una mochila roja con el sierre verde y en su cabeza lleva un gorro con una hélice. Además se observa que tiene una mirada de concentración total y con la lengua afuera a un lado.  
\- Hmmm, según el mapa que nos dio ese mítico troll ermitaño que vive bajo el puente de Golden Gate la ciudad de Kuoh deveria esta por aqui... pero no la veo. Dijo en confusión y decepcion.

De repente la mochila empezó a mover su cierre para empezar a hablar…..  
\- Ehhhh, Ise creo que no la vez por qué estamos a 400 pies en el aire.- Dijo con una voz aguda pero divertida.  
\- Tienes razón MochilaKai me detendré a ver si ya llegamos. Dijo para pisar el freno haciendo que la casa se detenga en el aire y caiga al vacio...

Para luego aterrizar elegantemente frente a un terreno vacio.

\- Valla ya llegamos y miren es el terreno que compre.

Así el manejando la casa rodante y se colocó en medio del terreno para presionar un botón y que así la casa rodante se convierta en...bueno una casa….

Era una casa de dos pisos con varias habitaciones un jardín amplio con una fuente de pinguino en pose de queribin echando agua por la boca y unas sillas de jardin, la casa es de color blanco y tejas azules y unos detalles en rojo.

En el interior podemos ver una sala amueblada amplia con un televisor en forma de gato, frente a él un sofá verde, la decoración era por no decir extraña, en fin el decorador estaba loco.

\- Oye Socio al menos debiste avisar qué harías eso. Dijo una voz gruesa y poderosa.

\- Si tio I debiste avisar. Dijo otra vocecilla más chillona.

\- Cuak! . Dijo el último que era... un pingüino.

\- Lo siento es que me emocione. Dijo en ahora Identificado como Issei.

-Bien ahora me puedes recordar ¿por qué estamos aquí ?. Más específicamente en el territorio de dos demonios de clase alta?... Dijo la voz poderosa.  
\- Muy simple SeñorDraigg, porque quería ver Japón, además me dijeron que aquí había una buena escuela .  
\- Jaaaa... Suspiro el dragón.

Así es damas y caballeros el tipo de dos metros con escamas carmesí y picos amarillos no era nada menos que el dragón de Gales. (N/A: imaginense el cuerpo humanoide de Tannin sólo que el es Draigg y es rojo.)

\- Vamos SeñorD no se ponga así será divertido, tal vez incluso se encuentre a su rival. Dijo esta persona...no, no era una persona era un...Onigiri.

\- Ves SeñorDraigg no te preocupes, como dijo OnigiriJohn será divertido. ¿Qué opinas Gunter?.

\- Cuak!

\- Bien, no podría ser tan malo...pero no iré a la escuela.

\- Tienes razón, podría causar revuelo que uno de los dragones celestiales apareciera caminando por ahí comiendo helado de chocolate vistiendo sólo unos vaqueros. Dijo Issei

\- Yo tampoco voy tío I las personas que no saben lo genial que soy podrían tratar de comerme. Dijo OnigiriJohn que lleva puestos unos lentes oscuros.

\- Bien... ¿Y tu Gunter? .

\- Cuak!

\- Perfecto, está decidido, mientras yo voy a la escuela con MochilaKai, ustedes se quedan a cuidar la casa y Gunter observará desde las sombras.

\- Cuak!. Dijo el pinguino para lanzar una bomba de humo y desaparecer.

\- Ohhhhh. Fue el comentario de los seres en la sala.

\- OK esta decidido, mañana empezare la escuela.

\- Ehh, socio tienes tus papeles y documentos para ello?.

\- Claro que si SeñorDraigg mira esto.- Así Issei procedió a sacar una carpeta de color marrón con muchas hojas, con manchas de café, moho, ademas parece ser que tenia un camaleón aplastado en medio y la carpeta llevaba una etiqueta que decía planes de dominación mundial a base de tacos.

-Si, todos mis papeles en orden.

Y así es como nuestro héroe empezó su chocoaventura en Kuoh.

Al día siguiente se despertó y rápidamente comió una hamburguesa del frasco de hamburguesas, tomó a mochilaKai y salió corriendo directo a la academia.

Al llegar recibió unas miradas por no decir raras y podía escuchar cosas como "¿Es un chico nuevo?","Se ve gracioso con ese gorro","Es lindo" y de parte de la población masculina "oh no otro principe" y "Muere guapo!" Y por no olvidar el "Tiene pinta de loco". Issei ignoro todo esto y entro a la escuela. Pero si uno se podía fijar bien podría ver a un pinguino en la rama de un arbol oculto entre las hojas con la pose de un ninja, con la mirada entrecerrada mirando fijamente a los nuevos compañeros de Issei

\- Cuak...Dijo en un sususrro para luego seguir a Issei sin que nadie lo note.

Issei llegó y se inscribió, increíblemente todos sus papeles estaban en orden y alfabetizados.

\- Apoco creyeron que no tenía mis papeles. Dijo Issei mirándote.

Luego se trasladó a su clase y el profesor le dijo que esperase.

\- Clase, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero de clase tratenlo con amabilidad. Puedes pasar. Dijo y todos estaban esperando que entrará, paso un minuto completo y no entro.

\- Ehhhh sensei?.

\- Issei pasa YA. Dijo in poco alterado el profesor.

\- Ah, era mi turno? Dijo para luego entrar en clase.

Al verlo muchas personas se sorprendieron por ciertas cosas una de ellas era su gorro. De ahí escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

\- Bien Issei tienes algo que decir ?. Dijo su sensei.

Ahí Issei tomó aliento, afilo la mirada, sus músculos se tensaron. Los ocupantes de la sala estaban ansiosos por saber más de su nuevo compañero y esto incluía al profesor. Luego de un minuto completo dijo esto...

\- Buenos Dias!.

\- Cuak!.

Todos cayeron de espaldas por la forma tan estúpida que dijo eso. Solo para sorprenderse pues había un pinguino con grandes ojos que parecía que miraban directamente a tu alma.  
\- Hyodo-san, eso es un pinguino?.

\- Si, es Gunter.

En eso el profesor se acerca y recoge al animal...

Solo para ser abofeteado por el…..

Soltando a Gunter este dio una vuelta mortal y aterrizó de pie para lanzar una bomba de humo y desaparecer.

\- Eso fue raro...Dijo uno de los alumnos.

\- Si tienes razón, normalmente hubiera golpeado más al sensei, se tomaría una soda y la lanzaría al suelo. Dijo Issei ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Sin duda este sería uno de los días más raros en toda la academia Kuoh, pues no todos los días viene el nuevo TioGranda para jugar contigo.

Fin del prologo

 **Zero: Eso fue fácil-dijo viendo la pared reconstruida-Mmm…ahora que me doy cuenta, no acabo de caer con la psicología inversa?…. Nah soy muy genial como para caer en eso.**

 **En ese momento regresa Devil de su cita.**

 **Zero: Oye al final publicaste esa cosa?.**

 **Devil: Claro que si y espero que les guste a los lectores.**

 **Zero: Es posible que si después de todo mientras más raro mejor no?.**

 **Devil: Ciertamente en fin es todo por ahora….**

 **Zero: Hasta la próxima más les vale dejar comentarios o los incinerare con mi fuego de pecho.**

 **Devil y Zero: Se despiden….**

 **Devil: TheDevil…**

 **Zero: Zero**

 **Suu: Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Neko Among Us

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos les habla Devil que les trae otro capítulo de este exitoso Fic.**

 **Zero: Y no se olviden de mi, que aunque realmente no hago mucho por este fic y este aquí por tecnicismos.**

 **Devil: Si…aunque es para dar lata más que otra cosa.**

 **Zero: Buen punto no por nada sacaste este fic después de uno de tus ya conocidos ataques de ¿Qué?. ¿Locura o estupidez?**

 **Devil: Ambos…..En fin a los Reviews!**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por el apoyo y tranquilo que aquí hay un nuevo capítulo muy loco!**

 **Spectre: Con respecto a lo de ser serio no lo se…. Ustedes me dirán si quien que sea así o no. Y por cierto tendrás lo que pediste.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Ya no esperes que ya llego.**

 **Nico48825:Ehhhh….. espero que te guste.**

 **Devil: En fin esto es todo por ahora y COMENZAMOS!**

Después de la presentación que ninguno en la clase podría olvidar, comenzaron las clases.

-Muy bien clase saquen sus libros de texto en la página 24…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía el castaño

-Señor Hyodo. ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?.

-Nada…nada…ja ja…

-Como decía… el 24

-JAJAJAJAJAjAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-SEÑOR HYODO!

-Qué?. Pregunta inocentemente.

-Ahhh…bien, puesto que no podemos usar esa pagina usaremos la 48…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-VALLA A DETENCION AHORA!

-Oki!. Dijo felizmente para salir de la clase, bajo la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y la irascible de su profesor.

Mientras tanto el castaño iba saltando a la oficina del consejo estudiantil mientras cantaba el tema de Mario Bross.(es el 8 bits).

-Pam pam papara pam pa papara papapapa. Cantaba felizmente el castaño hasta que…

Pimmm!

Su cabeza golpeo contra un cubo mágico y de este salió una moneda del tamaño de un plato, mirando que no haya nadie tomo la moneda y se la guardo en la chaqueta, continuando su camino.

En el salón del consejo estudiantil se hallaba una bella chica de pelo negro corto y ojos purpuras, esta era Sona Sitri que se encontraba revisando los papeles de cierto castaño.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Estaba llamando a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante... Respondió Sona.

Ante esto la puerta se abrió mostrando al castaño con su forma peculiar de vestir, pero ahora lo más resaltante era que tenía toda la frente roja.

-Buenos Días!

-Buenos días Hyodo-san. ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y ¿Poe que tiene la frente roja?.

-Pes el profesor me mando aquí, no se porque y con lo otro pues vi un cartel que decía "Mantén tus manos limpias" y por eso no use mis manos para tocar la puerta. Dijo como si fuera lo más del mundo para luego sentarse en el sillón de enfrente.

-Entonces…¿Usaste tu cabeza ?.

-Sí, obiamente…

Sona solo pudo masajearse las sienes ante el extraño comportamiento del chico.

-Escúcheme bien Hyodo-san esta escuela es la cuna de personas de alto prestigio, es una de las mejores escuelas de todo el…- No pudo terminar su discurso porque Issei estaba…

-Echado en el sillón, echado en el sillón, echado en el sillón, echado en el sillón. -Cantaba mientas se deslizaba hacia abajo.

A Sona solo le pudo dar un tic en la ceja mientras una sonrisa forzada que no prometía nada bueno pues este chico lo sacaba de sus casillas. Esperaba que cuando se caiga del sillón se calle.

-…Echado en el suelo, echado en el suelo, echado en el suelo, echado en el suelo…-Cantaba el castaño desde el piso.

-HYODO! ARRIBA!-No pudo aguantar más y exploto.

-Hai! -Dijo asustado con la pose típica de militar.

-Mañana al terminar las clases vendrá aquí por tu castigo. ¿ENTENDIDO?!.

-Hai!

-Ahora, vete a tu clase!

-Si señora! – Dijo saliéndose del lugar mientas se tropezaba con el sillón y se golpeaba la cara con la puerta al salir.

-Jaaa…- Sona solo pudo suspirara ante esto, el castaño le sacaba de quicio y no tenía un castigo apropiado, además debía encargarse de ese mural con grafitis. Fue allí cuando se le prendió el foco, dejando que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro.

Con el castaño ahora recuperado del susto entró en su clase el profesor ni se molestó en mirarlo y se limito a dar su clase.

Durante el recreo sus compañeros se le acercaron para conocerlo en especial una llamó su atención.

\- Hola Mi nombre es Kiryu Aika. - Dijo una chica de coletas con unos lentes que brillaban de forma siniestra mirando directamente Issei.

-Hmmm… siento una brisa en mis regiones escandinavas, hay que agradable…- Dijo con el rostro sereno.

Ante esto todos sus compañeros lo miraron en estado de shock total pues cada vez Kyriu usaba sus habilidades los hombres se sentían expuestos sin embargo para él era natural ni se molestó en cubrirse.

\- Bueno entonces saldré a comer al patio.- dijo un Issei sin pantalones, toda la clase se sorprendió para luego frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que eso no era verdad, efectivamente estaban viendo mal, el castaño llevaba sus pantalones.

Ya en el patio Issei se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y disfruto de su almuerzo una… Kangreburguer.

Cuando de repente sintió que lo observaban, sintió una sensación de peligro como cuando encuentras 8 llamadas perdidas de tu mamá. Significa **PELIGRO!.**

Girándose levemente dio allí en una ventana del viejo edificio de la escuela a una chica con el pelo carmesí verde agua con una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer está Le sonrió y estaba por saludarlo cuándo.

\- Buenos Días!.

Dijo el chico a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Ella se sorprendió y parpadeo cuando volvió a mirar no había nadie mirando de nuevo por la ventana tío al chico sentado en el árbol dándole con la mano.

-Rías. ?- Dijo una chica de cabello negro, ojos lilas y una figura similar a la otra.

-Estoy bien… Akeno, sólo es ese chico me parece extraño…

-Extraño? .

-Sí creo que tiene una Sacred Gear.

\- Estás segura ?.

\- Sí sólo míralo.

En eso ambas figuras miraron al castaño que ahora estaba con una ardilla y … comiendo como una.

-Bueno es peculiar…. -Dijo Akeno.

-Sólo dile a Koneko que lo vigile.- Dijo con la mano en la cara clara señal de no querer hablar más del tema.

-Hai, Buchou.

En eso el recreo terminó y las chicas así como el castaño volvieron a sus aulas pero lo que no notaron es que al salir en la oscuridad de la habitación se abrieron un par de grandes ojos.

-Cuak….-Dijo así es Gunter antes de salir de allí.

Luego de eso clases transcurrieron con relativa "normalidad", si por normalidad te refieres a que Issei entro con una ardilla en el hombro y esta ataco al profesor. (N/A: Nah, que pendejo).

Al sonar el timbre de la salida Issei agarró sus cosas y salió rumbo a su casa.

-Hoy fue un buen día. ¿No lo crees MochilaKai?.

El cierre se abrió para que pueda hablar.

-Ya lo creo Ise, pero creo que no fue un buen día tan bueno para tu profesor.

-Es cierto, que Gunter lo abofeteara y que mi nueva amiga la ardilla lo mordiera creo que no fue tan agradable para él. Me preguntó si tendrá rabia.

-¿El profesor o la ardilla?.

-Ambos…

La conversación terminó pues llegaron a un pequeño puente. Donde Issei se detuvo a mirar el atardecer.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres Hyodo Issei ?.

El castaño se giro para ver a una bella chica de pelo negro y ojos púrpuras uniforme de una escuela diferente.

-AYE SIR!. Respondió éste como cierto neko azul.

-Mi nombre es Amano Yuma y me preguntaba si quisieras…- No pudo terminar pues fue abofeteado por Gunter.

-Cuak!

La chica al no esperar eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó… del puente.

-Gunter ?. Pregunto Issei para luego recogerlo.

-Eh….Ise, no te olvides de la chica que cayó del puente hacia una carretera llena de autos.- Dijo su mochila.

-No te preocupes ella estar bi…-

 **Crash!**

-Bueno tal vez no tan bién…

 **BOOOM!**

Una rueda en llamas voló justo al lado de la cabeza del castaño

-Bueno mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

-Cuak!

Luego de eso se retiraron rápidamente del lugar sin que nadie lo notará fue seguido por una niña de pelo blanco y ojos dorados que comía un helado.

-Debo avisarle a Buchou.- Dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

En cuanto al Trío llegó rápidamente a su casa.

-Llegamos!- Dijo la mochila

\- Hola tío I. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?.- Dijo OnigiriJonh.

-Meh, todo normal.

-Me sorprende que haya sido normal pero nuestro normal no es igual al de nadie que conozca. -Dijo el SeñorDdraig.

-Tranquilos, no creo que pasará nada raro.- Dijo OnigiriJohn luego ir a prender el televisor.

*Un accidente automovilístico ha ocurrido en las inmediaciones de Kuoh, el hecho ha dejado 25 heridos y 50.000 Yenes en daños materiales, los testigos dicen que… *

La noticia fue cortada porque Issei apagó el televisor, los dos que no participaron del hecho estaban mirando al castaño con una mirada que decía." ¿En serio?".

-Bueno… al menos nadie murió.-Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Olvídalo…- Dijo el dragón.-¿ Qué hay para cenar?.

\- Tacos de espagueti!. - Dijo el onigiri con lentes y ahora un delantal entrando con dos bandejas con la comida.

\- Itadakimasu!.- Dijeron al unísono para engullir su comida.

-Chicos saldré un rato a caminar.- Dijo Ise.

-No te metas en problemas Gaki. –Dijo el SeñorDdraig.

-Hai. -Dijo al salir.

Unos minutos después Issei caminaba solo por las oscuras calles donde acechaban los demonios renegados, ángeles caídos, delincuentes, fujoshis y los vendedores de seguros…

Sin importar nada el castaño se dirigió directamente a un almacén abandonado ignorando completamente las señales de peligro como la sangre en la entrada, o la gran señal de no pasar. Sin notar todo esto ingreso dentro del almacén.

En eso un círculo mágico apareció y de este salió todo el club del ocultismo. Liderado por Rías Gremory

-Bien chicos según el archiduque el demonio renegado se encuentra aquí, debemos…-No pudo terminar de explicar pues…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Todo el almacén había explotado, ellos se cubrieron cómo pudieron, luego de que todo se calmara vieron una figura en medio, acercándose con cautela notaron que era Issei que se encontraba chamuscado.

-Cof… dijo soltando una bocanada de humo.-Esta situación fue…volátil.

Minutos antes

El castaño ingreso en el almacén

- _"Huelo algo malo. Pero también huelo algo delicioso. Me pregunto si es dulce o si es amargo?"_ –Dijo la figura revelando a una chica desnuda…pero con la mitad inferior de un monstruo deforme con garras y una boca con grandes dientes.

Entonces Issei se acercó al diablo que pensaba que había el humano se había rendido ante su destino pero no contó con esto…

\- ALLAHU AKBAR!

El diablo la miro confundida y explotó

Presente

\- Cof… cof… cof . –Tosía el castaño en eso el grupo de demonios acercó al chico.

-Issei-san. ¿Es usted?- Pregunto un chico rubio de ojos grises este era Kiba Yuto. El príncipe de La Academia.

-Sí, soy yo.- Respondió el aludido.

\- Issei ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto ahora Rías.

-Ehhhhh…- El castaño no pudo llegar a una respuesta inteligente así que lanzo una bomba de humo.

 **PUFF!**

El castaño había "desaparecido" de la escena.

-A dónde se fue?.- Preguntó Rias

-Ehhh…Buchou.- Le dijo Kiba apuntando algo o más bien a alguien.

Le apuntaba a lo que pacería ser un trozo de cartón mal cortado y mal pintado que "parecía" un tipo de arbusto desconocido, que se movía hacia la salida mientras cantaba el tema de Misión Imposible.

Akeno se acercó y tocó el disfraz para revelar Issei.

-Ara ara te descubrimos Kuohai-kun fufufufu.- Dijo ella como toda una señorita.

-Ehhhh….-Dijo Issei para lanzar otra bomba de humo.

\- Y ahora dónde está?.

-Buchou…-Dijo Koneko apuntando a lo alto de una muralla.

En ella se encontraba un…..gato gigante de color verde fosforescente uñas de color púrpura como y líneas de color naranja neon.

-Miauuu… dijo el "gato".

Ante eso más de uno tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Isséi se que eres tú.- Dijo Rías.

-No sé quién es ese, miau soy sólo un gatito normal.- Hablo el "gato".

-Los gatos normales hablan? .- Dijo esta con suficiencia y una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto que- eh..Quiero decir… Miau!.

Con esta metida de pata se levantó para irse pero se resvalo y cayó al lado del muro… en un basurero.

-Deberíamos seguirlo?.- Pregunto un dudoso Kiba.

-Si, creo que lo mejor- No pudo terminar pues…

-QUITATE DE MI MALDITO GATO!. VETE A MOLESTAR A UN EQUIPO NINJA O ALGO ASI! SHU!.

 **MIAUU!**

Ese era el castaño vestido de gato que se encontraba siendo atacado por bueno…..un gato.

-Saben dejemos esto por hoy. Mañana nos vemos en el club.

-Hai, Buchou.- Respondieron al uníoslo.

Fin del Cap

 **Zero: Sigo sin creerme el buen éxito de este fic.**

 **Devil: Ya lo creo y yo solo lo hice para deshacerme de esa idea que asolaba mi mente.**

 **Zero: Je, quien lo hubiera pensado.**

 **Devil: Pues ni tú, ni yo, ni el perro del vecino**

 **Zero: Y que conste que ese perro es listo.**

 **Devil: Si…en fin esto es todo por ahora.**

 **Zero: Se despiden…**

 **Devil: TheDevil..**

 **Zero:….Zero!**

 **Ambos: Nos Vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3: Puro Divage:)

**Muy buenas a todos**

 **Devil: Aquí TheDevilZero con un nuevo cap del fic que tanto les gusta. Lo prometido es deuda por ello lego el cap esta semana…**

 **Zero: A todos le agradecemos las reviews y por ello a contestar alguna…**

 **Rodrigo Draggnel: Gracias por el apoyo y si que de la que me fumo me da la inspiración para todos mis trabajos.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **DemonSoul13: Gracias viejo.**

 **Ren de Lucifer: Gracias.**

 **Devil: Bueno eso es todo por ahora y sin más preámbulos….COMENCEMOS!**

Isseigrandpa: Puro Divague. :)

En la casa del castaño podemos observar las luces aún encendidas a estas altas horas de la noche Pues todos los ocupantes de la casa aún no se encontraban en el local.

Dentro de ella podemos observar al SeñorDraigg mirando un documental en Discovery Channel sobre dragones de Komodo, el documental era sobre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus hábitos de apareamiento...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cabe resaltar que el televisor era de 55 pulgadas en 3D con super HD, parlantes sorund y sonidos envolventes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Oh...Zy...alguien es una niña traviesa...jejejejeje.-Decía el "Dragón Celestial" viendo en el super televisor como dos lagartos hacían "eso".

(N/A: No pregunto, ¿Si fuéramos animales y pasan algo así en la televisión sería considerado porno o algo asi?. Ni Zero ni yo sabemos la respuesta a eso.)

El SeñorDraigg traía puestos los lentes 3D y se notaba un sonrojo oscuro en sus ya rojas escamas con una gota de baba que se escapa de su mandíbula.

\- Jejejejejejejejeje...-Reía perversamente la entidad carmesí y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque...

\- Cuak!

Ese simple sonido fue suficiente para que el SeñorDraigg entrara en un estado de alerta máxima con una velocidad que dejaría a Flash rojo de vergüenza cambio de canal a History Channel donde estaba dando...

-Y es por eso que creo que el Monte Olimpo es el lugar de dónde vienen...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-...Los aliens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drive sólo se planeó la cara quería salvar la situación pero no esperaba que muestre al profesor que pensaba que el pan tostado fue creado por ET un Dalek.

Si lo piensas bien un Dalek trató de matar al doctor con sus rayos y falló. Le dio a un pan, así tostándolo... y señores se creó el pan tostado.

Me estoy desviando...

qué quieres Hunter dijo finalmente el dragón -

Cuak

-Hmmm. No me esperaba que un ángel caído notará a Issei tan pronto, ni que hicieran ya su movimiento ¿algo más?.

-Cuak!

-Así que las hermanitas de los Maous ya saben de su existencia además se las arregló para encabronar a la más seria. Haaaa... (Suspiro) no la tendremos fácil ¿verdad?

Gunther simplemente le dio un sorbo a su lata de soda y negó con la cabeza, iban a seguir hablando pero alguien tocó el timbre pero el timbre sonaba como un...pedo.

Ptrrr.

Ddraig lo volvió a suspirar y se preguntaba si habría algo normal en su vida alguna vez

Ptrrr

Ptrrr

Ptrrr

Ptrrr

Splat!

Al parecer el último salió con premio...

-Hola soy Issei me olvide mis llaves... ¿alguien puede abrirme?

El dragón sólo negó con la cabeza y cuando se disponía a levantarse y abrir la puerta.

Crash!

-Descuiden ya me abrí solito!

-Cuak!

-Que si estoy bien... Si estoy de maravilla...

Crack!

-Me retracto llama al médico... o mejor a la enfermera Joy.

Gunther solo asintió y volvió a mirar al dragón el cual simplemente le asintió a este y agarró el teléfono marcando el número 3 llamó a su médico de cabecera.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola Joy, soy Draigg.

-Ah. Ddraig-san que gusto, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?.

-El animal se volvió a lastimar.

-¿En serio?¿Que fue esta vez, la plancha, las escaleras, la sartén o fue de nuevo la zarigüeya?

-Ninguno, esta vez fue la ventana.

-Hmmmm. Eso es nuevo. Bueno nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo al colgar el teléfono.-Oye gaki ya llamé a la enfermera me voy a dormir.

-Cuack!

-Buenas noches SeñorDraigg, Gunter, nos vemos mañana.

En eso una luz se prendió en dónde estaba Issei y entrando en escena OnigiriJohn miró al humano maltrecho y le preguntó.

-Tío I ¿porque estás en el suelo?

-Es que el suelo se sentía solo y le quise dar un abrazo junto a estos trozos filosos de vidrio.

La bola arroz sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir minutos después llegó la enfermera y luego de que esta curara al maltrecho Issei y de que éste le "agradeciera" su servicio se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante animada pues la enfermera había **pasado** la noche en la casa y se quedó a desayunar al terminar el desayuno cada uno fue por su lado.

Ya en la escuela el castaño saludo a todos y fue a su clase hoy tocaba química... sí qué divertido... Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Muy bien clase hoy tenemos que dar reducción de alkenos, lo primero que tienen que hacer es reducir al alkeno y luego introducir el metanal...

-Profesor... -Decía un Issei aguantándose la risa.- ¿Podría repetir eso último?

-¿Qué? ¿metanal?

-¿Qué?, no lo escuchó sensei.

-Metanal

-¿Qué?

-METANAL

-¿Qué?

\- MET-ANAL!

-Jajajajajajaja.- Ahora toda la clase se estaba riendo, el profesor miraba incrédulo cómo había caído en esa broma y sólo pudo suspirar y aguantarse las ganas que tenía de estrangular a su alumno.

El timbre del receso sonó he Issei fue directo a su lugar bajo el árbol de allí se encontró con su amiga la ardilla

-Hola makoto .-dijo Issei para rascarle detrás de las orejas y que la ardilla ronroneara.- Te traje unas nueces.

Desde hace algunos días el venía aquí a comer con la ardilla, era muy relajante para él pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin porque lo digo yo el autor Devil.

Las clases fueron " **normales"** así el castaño se dirigió directamente al salón del Consejo estudiantil.

-Buenos días!.-Dijo esté entrando con una patada.

-Hyodo no vuelvas a entrar así. -Dijo Sona con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-Vine por mi castigo kaicho.

-Bien tu castigo será limpiar una pared con grafitis, sígueme.-Así ambos salieron del salón y fueron a la parte trasera donde había un gran mural con grafitis.

-Tu trabajo será limpiar la pared que un vándalo pinto.

-Y... ¿este vándalo tiene nombre?

-Lo desconozco pero su firma se hace llamar el ISSO

Ante eso el castaño sólo pudo reír nerviosamente pues no sabía quién era ese personaje ¿verdad?.

-Cuando lo tenga entre mis manos lo convertiré en ceviche...

-Bueno será mejor que empiece...

Cuando Sona se retiró del lugar pues dijo que tenía algo que hacer y volvería en 5 minutos pues...

Empezó la fiesta

(Escuchar el tema de batalla de Pokémon)

Eso Issei entrecerró su mirada y tomó la visera de su gorro y la deslizó hasta su nunca.

Apareció un cuadro delante de Issei que decía:

"la pared con grafitis quiere luchar"

En eso Issei saca su confiable Blastoid

-Blastoid. Usa Hidrobomba!

Fue súper efectivo!-Pared 40/100 HP

Pared usa mugre mugre!

Es efectivo ¡!-Blastoid 120/160 HP

-Blastoid usa Hidrobomba a toda potencia!

Hidrobomba es súper efectivo!-La pared á sido debilitada.

Issei y Blastoid ganan el combate.

(Realidad. Detener el Ost.)

Se ve a Issei encima de una tortuga secuestrada de las Galápagos con dos hidrolavadoras pegadas con cinta adhesiva al caparazón lanzando agua a presión a la pared.

\- Si ganamos Blastoid!

La tortuga simplemente se fue…..

En eso llegó Sona Sitri

-Hyodo….¿Ya acabaste?¿cómo? -Preguntaba ella incrédula pues tenía planeado que él no terminará en Tan pronto…

\- Fácil, Kaicho sólo fue trabajo duro y un poco de ayuda Jejeje…

-Hyodo ¿Qué hiciste?

-Se-cre-to.

-Hyodo…-Lo decía ella en un tono amenazante.

-Ehhh…No me atraparas con vida!- Dijo Issei para empezar a correr siendo perseguido por una cabreada Sona.

La persecución los llevó directo al viejo edificio donde Rías y su nobleza hacían sus actividades.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? -dijo Rías mirando por la ventana, mientras veía al castaño estaba siendo perseguido por Sona. Toda la nobleza Gremory salió a ver lo que pasaba.

-Alto! -dijo Issei.- QUIETOS TODOS!- dijo apuntando a todos Incluyendo a la nobleza Sitri que acababa de llegar por el ruido.

-Te venceremos fácilmente.- dijo Rías- Yutto…

\- Hai!

El caballero se lanzó al frente dispuesto a rebanar a su oponente pero…

Buzz

La vestimenta de Issei había sido completamente cambiada a una totalmente negra con capa y repelió el ataque de Kiba con un sable de luz roja.

-Creo que es mejor cambiarse para el baile.- Dijo para que luego chasquea se los dedos y que la vestimenta de su adversario cambia una túnica blanca y un sable de Luz Azul.

Yutto se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrío, esto sería divertido. Mientras los otros veían esto impresionados.

\- Oye Momo, ¿quieres palomitas?.- Pregunto Saji

\- Gracias Gen-chan dijo la alfil Sitri.

Mientras los combatientes seguían peleando….

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

En eso Ise pateó los pies de kiba y lanzó su sable de luz lejos de él.

\- Únete a mí Kiba…..

Kiba ya sabía que su oponente no tenía malas intenciones por ello decidió seguirle el juego….

-Nunca! tú mataste a mi padre!

-No…..Kiba… yo soy Grandpa.

-Nooooooooo…..- dijo para luego fingir que cayó inconsciente.

\- Bueno no me esperaba esto…. koneko

-Hai

Apedido de Rías Koneko iba a encestarle un golpe Issei pero...

Pttz

Pttz

Pttz

Este uso un rociador de agua en ella.

-Nyaaaa!

-No, no, loli mala, las lolis buenas no golpean al prota.

Koneko rápidamente se seco el agua para luego mirar amenazadoramente tierna al castaño.

-Awwwww.-Dijo para abrazarla y luego soltarla.- Ten esto y siéntate con tu amigo.-Dijo para entregarle un helado de Palito

-Gracias senpai…- Dijo para irse a sentar junto Kiba que miraba todo con una sonrisa.

En eso con ya sentada colocó su otra mano en la cabeza en una pose súper Moe.

-Nyaaa.

Un tipo que pasaba por ahí y vio lo que Koneko acababa de hacer para luego comenzar a temblar y agarrarse el pecho y caer muerto.

LOLITHALITY

Los demás no le dieron importancia pues era de relleno….

-Ara ara.- No creo que haga falta decir quién es.

Sin perder tiempo Akeno lanzó sus rayos para que estos no le afectarán Ise.

-Ara? ¿Por qué no te afectan mis rayos?

-Por esto!- Dijo para revelar que llevaba puesto un traje de silicona muy ajustado y ceñido al cuerpo.- Es genial es como si no llevará nada puesto.- dijo para comenzar a menear su trasero.

Kiba le cubrió los ojos a Koneko y Saji a Momo.

-No vean! -dijeron ambos.

\- FuFuFuFuFuFu me quedé sin magia Rías ya no puedo hacer nada.- dijo la belleza pelinegra con una sonrisa pues todo esto le parecía muy divertido.

Rías estaba tan roja de los nervios, pues él se había atrevido a jugar de esa forma con su nobleza.

-TU!- dijo Rías

-YO!.- Dijo Ise.

-No toleraré que te hayas burlado de mi nobleza.- dijo ella juntando poder de la destrucción en sus manos.

\- Oye tranquilízate.- ley de la vida nunca deben decirle a una chica que se tranquilice…..

-Toma esto!

PUTS!

…. A menos de que tengan una pistola de tranquilizantes cerca.

Pam!

Rias cayó en seco al piso.

-Ehhhh…. Issei…¿Que le hiciste a Buchou?.- Preguntó Kiba.

-Solo use tranquilizante para alces.

-Muahhh.-Dijo Rías antes de que su cara se volviera encontrar con el piso.

-¿Quién eres realmente sempai?- dijo Koneko

Issei solo les sonrío

-Soy el nuevo Tío Grandpa!.

 **Devil: Bueno eso es todo por el momento…en este loco fic. Je ese Issei es todo un loquillo.**

 **Zero: Tienes razón mi fumado amigo…**

 **Devil: Lo sé mi psicótico compañero… soy el mejor.**

 **Zero: Eso lo veremos cuando suba mis nuevas historias..**

 **Devil: Ah si cierto, le quiero informar que una persona cercana a mi publicara un nueva historia en esta cuenta y espero que les agrade. Además si alguien quiere ayudarme a hacer los dibujos para los fic que se ponga en contacto con migo… en fin…sin más que acotar… se despiden…**

 **Zero:…TheDevil….**

 **Devil:…..Zero!**

 **Ambos: Dejen Reviews!. Que no les cuesta nada!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: YA VALIOOOOOOOO!

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos guapisimos aqui estamos en nuevo video de Vegett**

 **Devil fue cortado abruptamente por un sape que le fue dado por el nievo interno**

 **?: La intro no va asi..**

 **Devil: Ya Ya...muy bien les quiero presentar al nuevo interno/secretario/autor novato y mi hermanito que nos ayudara cuando Zero no este presente... vamos preséntate.**

 **Una figura un poco mas corta que Devil salio de las sombras, llevaba una túnica blanca con manchas de sangre, una mascara roja y una gran espada.(Azrael de Batman Arkam Knigth )**

 **Azrael: Como dijo mi hermano soy nuevo y próximamente subiré en esta cuenta unos fics de mi autoria.**

 **Devil: En fin...Al Capitulo!**

 **Nadie posee ningun elemento de la saga. :P**

* * *

Isseigrandpa 3

Todos estaban con fundidos ante las extrañas palabras que había dicho el castaño. Que era el nuevo "Tío Grandpa" eso no lo comprendió nadie y cuando digo nadie es NADIE, esto incluía a la ardillita Makoto que se había acercado a ver el alboroto.

\- Ehhh...¿Que es eso de Tío Grandpa?- Dijo Rías que se levantaba con ayuda de Kiba.

\- Eso te lo explico yo - Dijo MochilaKai.

\- ¿Tu mochila habla?- Pregunto Akeno sorprendida.

\- Si, ¿la suya no?- Respondió Issei.

\- No- Fue la respuesta colectiva. En eso MochilaKai volvió a hablar.

\- El es su Tio Granpa, no sólo es el de ustedes sino de todo el mundo.- Mientas la mochila hablaba la cabeza de todos se desprendió de sus cuerpos y fueron al espacio, cabe resaltar que todos ellos estaban sorprendidos era poco y la mayoría del séquito Sitri tenía cara de perturbados.- Y cuando viene a la ciudad te aseguró que te divertirás!.  
En eso la cabeza de todos volvió a sus cuerpos, salvo la de Yura que aterrizó al revés...

\- Eh! Mi cabeza esta al revez!

En cuanto a Sona tenía una cara de desencajada y perturbada demás de tener los ojos bien abiertos cual platos y una sonrisa forzada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAjaajaja.-Dijo mientas se tocaba la cabeza para luego tocar la cabeza de Saji que tenia también una sonrisa. Unos segundos después Sona lo soltó y callo al piso como un saco de papas...

PUAJ

Con espuma saliendole de la boca...

En cuanto Issei y Makoto, sus cabezas aterrizaron de manera perfecta y serena. Y luego la ardilla salto para abrazar a Issei de una de sus mejillas, el cual acepto gustoso.

Saji se había recuperado de la gran impresión, dando un paso al frente, evitando a su ama que ahora padecía de una crisis y era atendida por Momo. Fue a preguntar algo que le había molestado.

\- Entonces...eres el nuevo Tio Granda.

\- Así es

\- ¿Donde esta el anterior?

\- Se retiró y fue a vivir a Hawaii.

\- Hola Chicos!

Un portal se habrio para mostrar a un hombre con un gorro con elice, una nariz redonda, una cangurera que sonreía, además de que saludaba y a otros personajes, que eran el SeñorGus, PizzaSteve y La Tigresa. Cabe decir que el TioGrandpa saludaba con su mano...y bigote.

\- Hola Jefe!- Respondio Issei.

\- Hola Pa!.- Está vez fue MochilaKai.

\- Hola Kai.- El que le respondió fue BolsoBeli.

Así tan pronto como apareció el portal se cerró dejando a todos apantallados por el nivel de ramdom que rodeaba al chico.

\- Ese es mi jefe el antiguo TioGrandpa, el cual me dio sus poderes.

\- ¿Todos sus poderes?.-Pregunto Saji

\- Si

\- Saji ¿lo conoces?-Pregunto su ama ya un poco mas recuperada.

\- Al nuevo no, pero al anterior si él fue el que me ayudó a activar mi Sacread Gear.- Esto sorprendió a todos pues no esperaban a que un loco lo ayudará a activar algo tan importante.

\- Oooohhhh Historia! Historia!-Decía Issei emocionado.

\- Bueno sucedió hace como 8 años...

 ***Flasback***

* * *

Se puede ver a Saji cundo era un niño y estaba jugando con unos dinosaurios de plastico.

-Hola amigo!- Decía el niño moviendo a un triceraptos.

\- No soy tu amigo- Le respondió el otro que era un tiranosaurio.

Así el carnívoro comenzó a atacar al otros dinosaurio. En eso del cielo cae una caza rodante...y de el sale TioGrandpa.

\- Buenos Dias! !

El niño un poco dudoso le respondió

\- Hola...

\- Hmmm. Veo en tu interior que tienes poder...Soy el TioGrandpa. ¿Quieres que te ayude a despertar tu poder?

\- !¿Enserio?!...¿Podré volar, o tener super fuerza, o saltar muy alto, o volar...eso ya lo dije...Este...si por favor.

\- Muy Bien primero ¿Que haces para despertarte?

\- Eh?...suelo tomar algo, o tomar un baño y aveces me caigo de la cama...

\- Hmmm...Ya se! TioGrandpa agarró al desprevenido Saji y lo arrojó en una pisina con un líquido de color marrón.

\- Phua!.- Fue lo que dijo al salir a tomar aire.- TíoGrandpa...¿Que es eta cosa?

\- Es cafe.- Dijo para sacar una pajilla y comenzar a beber del agua en la que se esta bañando. Saco otra y se la ofreció al rubio.- ¿Gustas?

\- No

\- Muy bien...y¿ te sientes más despierto?

\- No

\- Hmmmmm.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con su bigote.- Ya se!  
Volvió a tomar al niño y se teletransportaron a...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Alaska

Allí el TioGrandpa lanzó al pobre niño a las aguas heladas.

-¿Te sientes más despiero?

-N-n-no.- Dijo el niño ahora de color azul al borde de la hipotermia.

\- Hmmmm. Ya probamos el café y la ducha sólo falta el caerse de la cama.

Saji sólo suspiro pues esperaba que esto terminara, el caerse de una cama no sonaba tan mal...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...Es verdad se caería de una cama pero...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...A más de 100 metros de altura...

Ahora mismo podemos observar a Saji agarrado del cabezal de madera de la cama con sus dedos enterrados fuertemente en la madera.

\- Muy bien Saji ahora debes saltar - ESTAS LOCO NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS SALTARE!.- Decía completamente alterado TioGrandpa sólo lo miro planamente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...Antes de empujarlo por el vorde...

\- YA VALIOOOOOOOOOOO!-Decía Saji mientras caía en el vacio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Hmmm. Puede que allá exagerado...

En eso una especie de cuerda con un resplandor púrpura se agarró a uno de los postes de la cama para que así en unos segundos aparezca Saji.

\- Heeee así que despertaste tu poder.

\- Si...Así ES!.- Decía feliz pues ahora tenía una especie de guantelete con un camaleón negro con lila.

\- Muy Bien mi trabajo aquí termino...- Dijo al subirse a su casa rodante que estaba estacionada en una nube cercana.

\- Gracias!...Espera...¡¿CÓMO ME BAJO DE AQUI?!.

*Fin del Flasback*

* * *

-Luego de eso llamaron a los policías para que me bajarán en un helicóptero al suelo.- Terminaba de relatar Saji para sacar una foto donde estaba el mismo agarrado fuertemente a la pierna de un oficial mientas que este usaba una palanca para tratar de quitarse al niño de ensima.- Jaaaaaa...mi querida niñez..

Ahora todos lo miraban con una cara que decía "Really Nigga?", si, incluso Koneko.

En cambio Issei tenía un pañuelo mientas se secaba las lágrimas mientras decía cosas como "Ese es mi jefe!" o "Una hermosa historia que superó a Shakespeare" y no podía faltar el "Debió hacerlo a 500 metros".

Pero volviendo al tema ahora podían entender un poco mas las habilidades de Issei.

\- Ya comprobamos que tienes poderes parecidos a el pero...¿hasta que punto llegas?.- Dijo Rias.  
\- Este... bueno- Issei quería lucirse pero no sabia como, de repente vio en el piso a una flor marchita.- Ya se! Le devolveré la vida a esa flor.

Todos miraron y vieron a una flor reseca por puro íntimo se alejaron de ella. En eso Issei saca de su bolsillo trasero un arma de gran tamaño que parecía una bazuca con las inscripciones "Bom Bom" a un costado, pero se alteraron más cuando cargo una munición de color naranja fosforescente parpadeante.

-Este es mi cañón revitalizador o 'El Nutridor' como me gusta llamarle ahora aléjense un poco...-Dijo para usar la mira del arma y apuntar a la planta...

Pero nadie contó en que una mariposa se posara en...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...El ojo de Issei

AHHHHHHH

Accidentalmente jalo el gatillo y no vio que el disparo fue directamente a...Makoto, su amiga la ardilla.

BOOOOM!

\- Cof...Cof...¿siguen vivos?- Pregunto Saji

\- Si...-Fue la respuesta en general.

\- Hai...-Está fue una nueva voz la que escucharon...

Al aclararse el humo se sorprendieron al ver a una bella chica de 17 años de edad de pelo castaño con lentas blancas, una buena delantera, además de que llevaba puesto un conjunto naranja. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a todos fue la cola de ardilla.(Makoto Blazblue ).

-Un momento...¿Makoto?- Pregunto Issei

\- ¿Issei?...ISSEI!- Dijo para abalnzarsele ensima dándole un gran abrazo, hundiendo la cara de Issei entre sus pechos.

\- Hmp. Hmp Hmp. (También te quiero Makoto).-Decía el castaño como podía.

Todos miraban esta esena con di frentes reacciones por parte de algunas mujeres miraban con algo de celos pues también querían hacer eso con el chico. Saji y Kiba estaban confundidos y Sona...solo esperaba que el chico se ahogara, además de que se sentía inferior pues resulta ser que una ardilla tenía más pecho que ella.

De regreso con Issei había logrado que Makoto se tranquilice para doler mirar ahora a los demas.

\- Aver...aver...¿Acabas de convertir una ardilla en una sexy señorita?.- Pregunto Saji, el castaño sólo miro a su nueva amiga y devuelta al rubio y sólo asintio- Valla...mis respetos.

\- Ise-kun...¿Que mas puedes hacer?- Pregunto Akeno.

El castaño estaba por responder pero...

\- Patron! El gobernador a enviado a sus hombres a echar a los campesinos!.- Esto fue dicho por un hombre en sus treintas con una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros y por ultimo un sombrero de paja.

\- Que?! No podemos permitirlo!.- Agarrando a Makoto salto en el aire para caer luego en un corcel negro. La vestimenta de issei había cambiado drásticamente ahora llevaba pantalones y una camisa totalmente negra así como un sombrero y un antifaz, la vestimenta de Makoto había cambiado también ahora lleva una blusa blanca y una falda verde. En eso issei desenfunda su espada que estaba en su cintura y apunta al cielo.

\- Andando !- Y comenzó a cabalgar dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Había pasado un minuto completo antes de que alguien diga algo y ese alguien fue Kiba.

\- ¿Acaba de convertirse en el Zorro y fue cabalgando al atardecer?

\- Si..-Dijo Koneko

\- Super...creí que sólo fui yo.

Un círculo mágico apareció cerca del oído de una sorprendida y tiesa Rias.

Unos segundos después ella les explicó que esta noche tenían un trabajo pues un diablo callejero había entrado en el territorio.

Sona le dejo el trabajo a Rías pues no creía que pudiera hacer mucho en su estado actual.

Salto de Tiempo

* * *

Ya en la noche Rías y si séquito se encontraban en el bosque, adentrándose un poco encontraron a un ser que parecía la combinación de un perro y un oso pardo, este al verlos les gruño.

-Bien... Koneko.

La chica salió directo a su oponente pero este la esquivo fácilmente. Koneko al haber fallado su ataque pero lo que realmente no es pero fue que su oponente la atacara con su mismo estilo de pelea fue ahí cuando Rias entendió lo que sucedía realmente, ahora estaban en problemas cada vez que ella mandaba a uno de sus subordinados éste lo imitaba impecablemente.

Habrían perdido toda la batalla de no ser por la interrupción de alguien. Este se paró frente al animal y le dijo. ..

\- Alto!- El perro se detubo y lo miraba impasiblemente pero de repente el castaño colocó una mano enfrente de él, el perro lo imitó lo extendió otra y de repente empezaron a cantar...

 _"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena"_

El perro lo empezó a imitar esto sucedía ante la mirada de todos. Y de nuevo comprendieron que habían sido salvados por la estupidez del castaño.

\- Siiii- Dijo issei para lanzarse a abrazar al perroso. Este devolvió el abrazo con gusto...

En eso un círculo mágico apareció frente a Rías y en el apareció un tipo con el pelo carmesí parecido a Rias.

\- ¿Oni-Sama?

\- *Hola Ria-tan te quería informar que hubo un error y lo que enviamos no era un diablo perdido sino un familiar que se extrabio...¿Donde esta?*

\- Hola Sirchez! !

Este fue el castaño que se acercó a Rías por detrás y ahora le estaba hablando a un Maou de esa manera tan familiar.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar con el perro?-Pregunto el chico.

-* Este...si , Rías ¿quien es el ?*

\- Es el nuevo Tio Grandpa.

Sirchez tenía una cara desencajado y una sonrisa de lo más rara con un viento tic en la ceja.

-* D-d-dijiste...¿TioGrandpa?*

\- Si...

 **PAM!**

El Maou carmesí se había caído de espaldas con esa misma expresion. Issei al ver esto solo dijo...

\- Este ya se petateo...

Todos lo miraron raro...nuevamente, le iban a preguntar por qué vino aquí pero...el ya se había ido. Al salir a la calle vieron al castaño encima del perroso negro mientras cantaba.

 _"En Kuoh montando un monstruo Issei es feliiiiiiiz...ahora tu chico"_

 _"Guau gua gua guau gua gua guau gua guau gua gua guauuuuuu."_

Así ambos...idiota y perroso se perdieron en las sombras..

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora...quiero decirles que agradesco mucho su apoyo y prometo que en el proximo cap del fic respondere las dudas que tengan, tambien lamento la tardanza pero es que estube ocupado con los asuntos de mi graduacion...sin mas se despiden...**

 **Azrael: ...TheDevil...**

 **Devil:...Zero!**

 **Ambos: DEJEN REVIWS Y DENLE A LIKE...NOS VEMOS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Que mierda acabo de consumir?

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos. Espero que hallan disfrutado de mi ausencia pues ahora he vuelto con otro capítulo de este alucinante fic. Y espero que estén preparados para los ataques de epilepsia severa. Quiero agradecer a todos por el continuo apoyo del fic.**

 **Zero: No te olvidas de algo?.**

 **Devil: Cierto. Como sabrán Zero publico su primer fic en esta cuenta para aquellos que quieren pasar a leerlo adelante. También quiero decir que he estado recibiendo los pedidos del cap 2 de El Dragon que le Valio. Quiero decir que estoy con unos problemas en cuanto ideas asique si alguien tiene una idea para finalizarlo puede ponerlos en los comentarios de dicho fic. Sin mas….A DARLE!**

 **Ni Zerno ni Devil poseen alguno de los animes que aquí se presentan. Disfruten de esta historia mas absurda que Matusalen bailando Breack Dance.**

* * *

En este universo existe una determinada galaxia, esta galaxia se llama la vía láctea. En esta galaxia existía un cierto sistema solar, en este sistema solar existía un planeta de color verde y azul que poseía las cualidades únicas para que prolifere la estupidez...y la vida también.

Siendo más específicos nos centramos en uno de los continentes del planeta. Asia, aun mas específicos en Japón. Oh, Japón lugar del sol naciente, el manga y anime, samuráis, café maids y seamos sinceros...lugar que muchos quisiéramos visitar y casi ninguno podrá. Acercando nos un poco mas podemos ver una casa, esta casa pertenece a una persona muy especial, pertenece a...Sheldon...el labrador.

Se preguntarán por que estamos viendo la casa de madera de un perro en el patio de una casa mas grande. La respuesta es simple, se me crasheo Google Earth.

Momento mientras lo arreglo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldita computadora...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya esta

En fin. Acercándonos a una zona que esta debajo de esta se encuentra el inframundo. Este tiene la superficie de la tierra sólo que sin mar, tiene el cielo de colores bien raros. Dicen que si lo miras fijamente durante mucho tiempo buscando la respuesta entre las estrellas...no la hallaras pues no hay estrellas. A lo máximo consigues un dolor de cabeza...y uno que otro tumor.

Pero lo que nos interesa es un territorio, este es el territorio de los Maou, básicamente es su lugar de trabajo. Cada uno bien amueblado con un escritorio y materiales de oficina. Donde cuatro de los seres más poderosos del inframundo paraban varias horas del día peleando contra uno de los enemigos más poderosos de toda la existencia...el papeleo.

Pero nos centraremos en el famoso Sirchez Gremory. Pero Mejor conocido por el nombre de Sirchez Lucifer, el Satán Carmesí...qué se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su oficina con una sonrisa de lo más rara, estaba tieso y no respiraba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espera...

No, no respira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alto!

Si, Respira...Está vivo!

El Satán al fin ha vuelto a sus sentidos y usando su escritorio como apoyo se levantó como pudo y pasando una mano por su sudorosa cara pudo relajarse un poco. Pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno más serio. Estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados como miedo y sentía mariposas con lagartos en su estomago. Una referencia rara pero muy acertada a la situación.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte trasera de su escritorio y allí pulso un botón oculto. Para que luego uno de los libreros del lugar se moviera y mostrará un pasaje subterráneo. El cual entró sin dudar. Al descender por las escaleras de piedra se notaba que el lugar era una combinación de nuevo pero a la vez estaba contraído con paredes de piedra pareciendo antiguo. Al final de la escalera llegó a una sala iluminada por las luces de antorchas y en medio había una especie de podio con un escaner.

El Maou colocó sin dudar su mano en el escáner y frente a él se encendieron tres pantallas diferentes. En las cuales salieron un pelinegro con flequillo dorado, de ojos púrpuras vestido con un traje de color púrpura, este es Azazel el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos. En la segunda pantalla apareció un hombre de pelo rubio lacio y ojos azules vestido con una túnica blanca con hombreras doradas, este es Michael el líder del Cielo. Y en la última pantalla se mostró a un anciano con un parche con una gran barba blanca vestido con ropas azules, este el Odín el líder de la facción Nórdica.

Se preguntarán por qué el líder de la facción demoníaca tiene contactos con los líderes de las facciones enemigas. La verdad es que no se llevan tan mal entre ellos. Sus subordinados se odian a muerte pero entre ellos se llevan bien. Es más una vez al mes van a jugar Mini Golf. ¿Por que mini golf?, pues Michael no puede jugar póquer y por que Odín ya está viejo.

\- Oh, hola Sirchez ¿Ya es hora del partido de Mini Golf?.- Dijo Azazel.

\- No ver.

\- Sirchez acaso quieres perder de nuevo?- Dijo Michael.

\- Vaya mocosos, ustedes desean perder ante mi poderoso swing.-Dijo Odin.

\- Cállense!-Dijo Sirchez. Todo el mundo se callo y miro atentamente al pelirrojo de manera expectativa.- Tenemos una situación...Grampa ha vuelto.

La sala estaba más silenciosa que una tumba. No se escuchaba ni el sonido de la respiración de nadie cuando Azazel decidió romper el silencio.

\- Es enserio?-Pregunto el caído de forma calmada pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz además de que literalmente estaba sudando balas.

\- Es enserio...

Azazel que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de wisky. Solo mantenía su sonrisa neutral...

 **CRASH**

Para luego lanzar su vaso de wisky y beber directamente el contenido de la botella de 2 litros.

JAJAJAJA

En el la pantalla del ángel que tenia una sonrisa rara su cabello comenzó a darle un ataque de Frizz.

 **TOING**

Para que su pelo anteriormente lacio se convirtiera en un afro. Del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

\- OH SI!

Mientras en la pantalla de Odin la situación estaba un poco mejor, pues el mencionado ya no se encorvaba, su pelo y barca se han acortado y le han crecido músculos, su indumentaria cambio de color azul a verde y dorado. Y en su cabeza apareció un casco dorado con cuernos. (Odin de la película Thor).

Esto solo es el comenzó...de como el mundo está cambiando gracias a Issei.

* * *

De vuelta en Kuoh

La situación sólo podría describirse como el apocalípsis...el cielo está rojo como la sangre, nubes negras rondan el cielo, el aire esta impregnado con el holograma a la destrucción. En medio de todo esto está el castaño arrodillado.

\- Por que?...¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!

 **PUM**

De repente el suelo comenzó a retumbar con las pesadas pisadas de lo que podría ser un gran animal. O mejor dicho la criatura que causó todo esto. LA BESTIA DEL APOCALIPSIS.

Con pasos algo lentos pero contantes la criatura se colocó delante del castaño. Este sólo pudo ver una gran cantidad de humo.

 **CUAAAAAAAK**

Del humo salió...un ganso gigante...seguido por todo el elenco de My Little Pony.

De repente el ganso junto energía en su boca para que luego de ella saliera un rayo azul con electricidad destruyendo la tienda de cómics y dulces.

\- NOOOOOOO!-Dijo Issei.

 **CUAAAAAAAK**

El ganso ahora piso el hospital de niños huérfanos sordomudos.

-Meh...

El ganso ahora lanzó un rayo láser directo de sus ojos a la casa de animacion TNK.

-NOOOOOOOO!. -Issei golpeaba el suelo frustrado.-Sabía que debí ahorcar el ganso cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Hola!

Issei levantó su cabeza para ver a un poni rosa con una melena de otra tonalidad de rosado. Estaba sonriendo enormemente.

\- Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y espero que tengas un buen dia.-Dijo la poni para ir saltando fuera del lugar.

El ganso ahora posó su mirada en Issei.

\- Issei...

\- Padre?

PAM

Issei había residido un zape y callo de su cama.

\- Levantate de una vez maldito mocoso vas a llegar tarde.- Dijo el SeñorDraigg.

\- Eh?. Ah, si ya voy. - Dijo para saltar al tubo de bomberos y estar todo listo para ir a la escuela.

\- Hmmmm. ¿Ddraig-san?-Pregunto una somnolienta Makoto que estaba en la cama del castaño con una pijama naranja claro.

\- No pasa nada niña, vuélvete a dormir.

\- ¿Podría cantarme algo para dormir?

-Ehhhhh...- El dragón estaba por decir que no pero...ella puso los ojos de cachorrito.-Jaaaaaa...si

~Duerme ya, duerme ya, duerme ya pequeña Makoto, duerme ya, porque no se que mas cantar~

\- Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz

\- (SE DURMIO?!)- Ddraig no lo podía creer, funcionó, saliendo de la habitación le dio una última mirada a la chica la cual seguía dormida.- Carajo, soy bueno...

Mientras tanto... el castaño se encontraba yendo a la escuela en una Ducati Pinagle R. Avanzando a una velocidad impresionante de...1,5 k/h.!

Ademas de que esta motocicleta era del tamaño de un maletín de oficina...Si, una míni moto. Pareciera que nada pasaba por el camino del castaño hasta que...

 **Kyaaa**

Accidentalmente atropello un monja.

En eso Issei se detuvo para observar a quien había atropellado. Cuando arriba del castaño apareció un botón con un trofeo dorado, el cual Issei no dudo en presionar.

!Has ganado un trofeo de PlaySation!

Nombre:

Ataque a las monjas y el mundo!

Requisitos:

Atraviesa un convento en un vehículo con 5 estrellas de "Se busca" para al final atropellar a una monja.

+2500 XP!

Issei se fijo atrás de el y efectivamente tenía 5 estrellas. Además de que a lo lejos se podían oír las sirenas de la policía. En el cielo aparecieron dos halcones negros los cuales apuntaron a Iseei. También un montón de puntos rojos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Issei, estos eran las miras lacers de las fuerzas especiales. Issei por su parte sólo saco su teléfono y escribió algo en el. Unos minutos después todos los policías se retiraron, así el pudo centrar su atención en la monja.

Era una chica como de su edad, con el pelo rubio oro, ojos verde esmeralda, vestida con el traje de una monja. Issei tenía que admitir que era linda.

\- Oh, disculpas déjame ayudarte.-Dijo Issei para comenzar a ayudar a la monja.

\- Gracias por la ayuda me llamó Asia Argento.

\- Buenos Días! . Soy Hyodou Issei.

\- Disculpa Issei-san, acabo de transferirme y no conozco el lugar. ¿Sabes dónde queda la iglesia?.

-Se donde hay una iglesia. Te llevo allá

\- Enserio?. Gracias!.

Así Issei tomó de la mano a la monja la cual estaba muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Muy bien ya llegamos...

Así Issei llevo a Asia a ciertamente era una iglesia, pero esta era muy diferente a la que ella se había imaginado. Era mucho más grande y lujosa. Es más dudaba de que estaban todavía en Japón. Incluso en el continente Asiático.

\- Ehhh...Issei-san, creo que esta no es la iglesia.

\- Eso crees?. Bueno vamos a saludar a alguien que vive aquí y luego te llevo a la iglesia de Kuoh.

Así ambos entraron a la gran iglesia. La cual le resultaba familiar a Asia. Ambos iban caminando en medio del pasillo cuando en medio del edificio un hombre viejo con ropas blancas que estaba sentado en una especie de trono los diviso. El cual al verlos sólo sonrio. Issei fue el primero en hablar.

\- Buenos Dias!

\- Ah!, Muchacho!. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh estado muy bien Francisco me mude a Japón, pero te prometo que vendré más seguido a visitarte.

Asia se encontraba en estado de shock, trataba de articular alguna palabra pero nada salía de su boca. Y como no? Si la persona que te atropello y luego te ayudo estaba charlando como si fueran viejos amigos con...EL PAPA!.

\- I-i-Issei-san...

\- Ah!, si... Francisco te presento a Asia.

\- Hola hija mía.

\- Kyaaaaa - Asia estaba gritando como toda una fangirl.- Podría firmarme mi rosario?

\- Claro.- Así el papa firmó el rosario de Asia.

\- Issei-san como conoció al Papa?

\- Yo lo ayude a ser el actual Papa.

\- Enserio cómo?

En eso vuelve el Papa que se había retirado un minuto para bucal algo.

\- Gracias muchacho. Te regreso esto.- Así el papa le paso a Issei un cuaderno negro que decía en letras blancas "Death Note".

-Para nada fue un gusto. Pídemela cuando la necesites de nuevo. Nos vemos.

\- Hasta la próxima.

Así Issei y Asia se teletransportaron en frente a la vieja Iglesia de Kuoh, lugar donde deveria haber ido en primer lugar.

\- Issei-san, ¿Que era ese cuaderno que le paso el Papa?.

\- Es un artilugio de inmenso poder que si callera en las manos equivocadas podría desatar el caos- Así el comenzó a buscar el cuaderno entre sus bolsillos.-...

\- Ya lo perdió cierto?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...si.

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Vaticano un perro que tenia un collar con el nombre de Kira. Un pastor alemán estaba caminando cerca del lugar cuando en el piso vio el dichoso cuaderno. La curiosidad agarró al perro y se acercó al cuaderno y comenzó a ller las instrucciones. Acto seguido con un poco de lodo en la pata colocó dicha huella en el cuaderno. Espero unos segundos.

 **AHHHHH**

En eso un hombre vestido de azul con una mochila de lado que caminaba por ahí murió por un paro cardíaco. Este era Stuart, el cartero.

El perro agarró el cuaderno en sus patas y comenzó a reír oscuramente. Para que luego sus ojos se volvieran rojizos y una especie de sombra lo cubriera. Y riera mas fuerte.

* * *

Devuelta con Issei...

\- Meh, de seguro está en buenas manos.

Dijo Issei para acercar a la monja a la iglesia. Pero de repente Issei sintió que lo observaban. Si esa persona tenía visión láser es probable que su cabeza ha habría rodado. Pero el imbécil ni se inmuta...

\- Bueno Asia fue agradable traerte aquí nos vemos.

\- Muchas gracias Issei-san ¿Quisiera pasar a tomar una tasa de te?.

\- Me gustaría pero ya estoy llegando tarde a otro lugar.-Acto seguido su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y comenzó a volar rumbo a la academia.-Nos vemos!

\- ...

\- ...

\- Asia!

De la iglesia salió Reynare vestida con ropas negras simples.

\- Si Reynare-sama?

\- De donde lo conoces?- Dijo ella para acercarse al cuerpo dejado atrás por la cabeza.

\- Me ayudó a llegar aqui.

\- Ha?. Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo.- Dijo para tocar el cuerpo y...

 **BOOOOM**

Reynare quedó cubierta de pintura de color azul. Ella estaba totalmente cubierta. Abrió sus ojos los cuales resaltaban en contraste a la pintura.

\- Me retracto, a la primera oportunidad le meteré una lanza de luz por donde no brilla en sol.

* * *

Ya en la noche en un departamento se encontraba lo que parecía ser un sacerdote loco con el pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Este el Freed Salzan. El sacerdote callejero. Que acababa de matar a un hombre que se encontraba clavado en el muro. Esperaba pacientemente a que uno de los demonios apareciera para poder acabarlo. Asia se encontraba sosteniendo una barrera

\- Malditos demonios. ¿Por qué no llegan?

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Freed aliviado fue a revisar. Esperaba que fuera alguno de los demonios pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

En la puerta estaba un hombre de 2 metros muy musculoso. Vestido con una remera negra y una chaqueta marrón. Lo más espeluznante era la máscara de Hokey eso y un machete de gran tamaño manchado de sangre.

Por su parte Freed estaba temblando en su lugar. De repente este sintió como algo suave aparecía en su pantalón. La figura imponente lo miro. Este había olido el miedo en el sacerdote, eso y otra cosa.

\- NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA PUTO!- Acto seguido se lanzó por la ventana.

\- Eh?- El tipo se quitó la máscara revelando ser Issei?- No era aquí la fiesta de disfraces?.

Issei entró más en el departamento y miro el cuerpo. En eso Asia entró en en el lugar.

\- Issei-san?

\- Asia?

\- Haaaa- Dijo ella cubriéndose la boca con las manos.- Usted hiso esto?

\- Que?, no, es solo Robert.- Acto seguido Issei se acercó al cuerpo y lo abofeteo.- Despierta Robet!

\- Auch!- El hombre se comenzó a mover- Ah, hola Issei. Me puedes ayudar.

\- Claro.

\- Espera no estas muerto?- Dijo Asia

\- Que te hiso pensar eso?- Dijo el ahora Identificado como Robert.

\- Que tal la sangre y el echo de que esta atado a la pared.

\- Ahhhhhh, verás estaba preparando espagueti con mucha salsa y me resbale con ella y mi reloj se quedo enganchado con los soportes del televisor y por el golpe quede inconsiente.

\- Ahhhh - Dijeron ambos.

\- Asia que tal si te quedas en mi casa esta noche.

\- De acuerdo Issei-san.

\- Muy bien. ¿Quién me ayudara a limpiar?. Dijo Robert ya bestio.- Eh? Chicos?

Cuando lo noto no había nadie mas allí.

\- Carajo...

En eso un círculo de invocación con empresa logo de la familia Gremory salió todo dicho séquito.

\- Bien chicos aquí debe estar el sacerdote...Que?

-Si buscan al sacerdote ya se fue. Ahora ayúdenme a limpiar.-Sin mas el le paso a cada uno un trapeador y pues tenian que aceptar el pedido de su invocador.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Así e Issei estaban caminando por el parque. Ella le había explicado a Issei toda su historia. Este se había sorprendido por todo abrazo y lloro comicamente con ella. Pero ahora estaban disfrutando de una típica salida de amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la fuente.

-Ya así Asia, es como me convertí en el Sekirei más fuerte de la historia.

Asía no entendía ni J pero se alegraba de tener un amigo.

-Y que paso después Issei-san.?

-Un tipo llamado Minato se caso con sus sekireis y vivió feliz para siempre.

-Qué asco de historia...

En eso ambos vieron que Reynare estaba flotando en medio de la fuente. Tenía una mirada muy molesta en la cara.

-Tu!- Dijo Issei

\- Está vez no podrás escapar de mi...

\- Cuak!

Gunter hiso acto de presencia

\- Tu!- Dijo Reynare- Está vez no tendrás tanta suerte. -Dijo para lanzarle al pinguino una lanza de luz.

 **PUFFFF**

De donde estaba Gunter una espesa nube de humo se formó y allí aparecieron cuatro Gunters lo más peculiar era que cada uno tenía el pelo rubio en punta con una banda con una chapa de metal atada a la cabeza. Además de que cada uno estaba armado con un Kunai.

\- Cuak!

\- Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Luego de que la Gran gerra ninja terminara abandonaste tu aldea en busca de un nuevo propósito y lo encontraste aqui. ¿No es así Jinchiruki del Kyubi?.-Dijo Reynare.

\- Cuak!

-Tienes razón esta charla es inutil.

\- Cuak!

En eso los Gunters se juntaron y crearon una esfera de energía azul para que el Gunter original se lance contra Reynare. La cual lo esquivo por poco.

\- Cuak!

\- No lo harás de nuevo!. -En eso un grupo de exorcistas a las órdenes de Reynare trajo un montón de botellas de vidrio.

Gunter dejo de atacar y se dirijo a romper las botellas una a una.

\- No! Gunter!

Ahhh

Issei noto que Asia había sido sujetada por Reynare. Este estaba por actuar para salvarla pero fue detenido por lo que tenía en frente...plástico de burbujas.

El muy idiota comenzó a reventarlas.

\- Issei-san ayúdeme!

Dijo Asia para ser raptada por Reynare.

\- Noooooo. Asiaaaaaaaaaaa. Te salvare!...En cuanto termine mi plástico de burbujas.

\- Cuak!

* * *

 **Devil: Y eso es todo. Los que saben cómo pienso ya habrán notado el mensaje oculto en una de las escenas. También quiero mencionar que como es año nuevo eso significa que habrá nuevos fics. Pero a petición de alguna gente comenzaremos a abarcar mas animes para los fics futuros. Recuerden que todo Review es bienvenido. Sin más el equipo de TheDevilZero se despide.**

 **Devil y Zero: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW!**

 **BYE**


	6. Chapter 6: 0w0

**Devil: Hola a todos primero quiero decir…**

 ***Se arrodilla***

 **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Disculpen la demora. Tenía el cap listo hace dos semana pero tuve que limpiar mi pendrive pues tenia un virus y con ello se fue el capitulo.**

 **Pero ya no esperen mas ya está aquí.**

 **Una última cosa. Quiero aclarar que somos TRES los escritores en TheDevilZero. Yo soy el dueño de este y otros fics. Pronto subiré un cap en no de los fics donde me explico mejor.**

 **Sin más la cap!**

* * *

Issei grampa ^w^

Luego de que Issei terminará de reventar las burbujas y que Gunter terminará de romper las botellas estos fueron con las únicas personas que los podrían ayudar...

El Equipo A

Pero estos estaban ocupados así que fueron con el grupo Gremory.

Issei entro por la puerta y Gunter apareció con una bomba de humo. Al llegar Rías estaba en su escritorio y los demás miembros estaban sentados en los sillones.

\- Rias necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a una monja.

\- Cuak - Dijo Gunter

\- Lo siento Ise pero no podemos ayudar a miembros de la iglesia.-Dijo Rias

\- ¿Pero no que los ayudaste con la venta de pasteles ayer?

\- Eso fue un asunto diferente.-Dijo Rias apartando el pastel de chocolate que estaba comiendo.

\- Ya veo- Dijo Issei completamente deprimido. Tan deprimido estaba que no tenía ganas de caminar así que se arrastró para salir del club.

\- Cuak

Los miembros Gremory vieron como ambos salían del club. En eso Akeno se acercó para decirle algo al oído a Rias.

\- Hmmn... Ya veo -Dijo la pelirroja.

En el patio estaba issei, el cual se había levantado cuando aplastó un caracol, mirando al suelo.

-Oh, y ahora quien podrá defenderme...-Decía el pelicastaño con un tono desesperado.

- **[ Yo!]** -Decía El SeñorDdaigg saliendo detrás de uno de los arboles con sus fieles pantalones. Pero tenia unas antenas amarillas en la cabeza y en el pecho una calcomania en forma de corazón del mismo color.

\- El Ddraig Colorado!

\- **[No contaban con esta pendejada.]**

\- Guau.- Dijo el perroso el cual traía en su cabeza el casco del Dovaking de Skyrim, el casco de hierro.

\- Cuak! - Dijo Gunter el cual tenía su peluca amarilla y la banda de Konoha y una chaqueta negra con naranja.

\- Tú nos guías Ise.- Dijo OnigiriJohn con un casco de samurái en su cabeza llamado Kabuto. Y en su mano derecha una Katana.

 **-[Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan socio?.]-** Dijo el SeñorDraigg para quitarse esas cosas de encima.

-Vamos y la rescatamos...-Dijo de manera segura para colocarse unos lentes oscuros-... pero con estilo.

* * *

 **(Devil: Recomendamos escuchar el tema de mision imposible)**

Cuando la noche cubrió la ciudad fue el momento en que el equipo de idiotas alias el equipo pancreático, alias equipo Juanito, alias Team Rem, alias los súper campeones entraron en acción.

El primer paso era deshacerse de esos tres ángeles caídos que vigilaban los terrenos. Un ángel caído con gabardina llamado Dovaseek, una vestida de lolita llamada Millet y la ultima vestida con un traje de negocios púrpura llamada Kalawaner.

\- **[Como nos deshacemos de ellos socio?]** -Decía El SeñorDdaigg escondido entre los arbustos con un pantalón negro. Junto a él estaba el perroso y Gunter.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo Issei desde un árbol cercano con un traje de color negro y MochilaKai en la espalda.- Hay algo a lo que no pueden resistirse.

Estuvo rebuscando en su mochila hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Cuando lo encontró lo lanzó unos cuantos metros detrás de Dovaseek, lo suficientemente lejos para apartarlo de la mirada de sus aliados.

\- Eh? Que fue eso?

Sin importarle sus compañeras el ángel caído con gabardina fue a ver lo que había causado ese ruido cuando llegó su encontró con una muñeca de buen tamaño casi del mismo tamaño que una niña.

-Eso muerde el cebo...- Decía Issei con lentes oscuros y una gorra que decía **ONU**.

No tomo mucho tiempo para recogerla. Cuando la levantó casi le da algo al verla. Era sumamente tierna. Pues era una muñeca de tamaño real de Kanna-chan la dragón maid. Se sorprendió cuándo vio que esta hablaba.

-Oni-tan.

 **Boom**

En menos de un segundo la muñeca había reventado y de esta salieron un montón de cuerdas que aprisionaron al caído.

-La vieja trampa de la loli y las cuerdas, no la vi venir - Dijo derrotado el caido.

-Uno menos- Dijo la bola de arroz.

- **[Ya tengo algo preparado para las faltantes]**

\- Cuak

- **[Sólo observa...]**

Tal como dijo el SeñorDraigg miraron a lo que sería la trampa más sofisticada del mundo. Una gran caja con un palo atado sosteniéndola.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Millet.

\- Vamos a ver.

Al acercarse notaron que dentro de la caja había una revista de modas, con una libreta de cupones de descuento.

-Mira que tratar de capturarnos con algo tan absurdo, nunca caeríamos tan bajo.- Decía Millet de manera arrogante.

\- Oh!. 40% De descuento en ropa de temporada!.- Dijo Kalawaner leyendo uno de los cupones.

\- ES MIO- Dijo la rubia de forma desesperada para lanzarse sobre los cupones seguida por su compañera de pelo azul. Tan metidas estaban en su pelea que se olvidaron que era una trampa.

 **PAM**

Al jalar la cuerda la caja cayó sobre ambas caídas aprisionándolas. Por alguna mágica razón no podían levantarla pese a que era una caja de cartón.

\- Guau Guau guau.

\- Así es, fase uno completada, comenzando fase dos.-Contestó Issei.

Así todos entraron en la iglesia donde los estaba esperando el sacerdote loco Freed Salzan.

-Así que eres tu... La monja esta tras estas escaleras, pero no importa pues nunca llegarán a ella. JAJAJA.

\- **[Yo me encargo de este. Ustedes adelántense]** \- Dijo el SeñorDraigg con unos lentes oscuros.

\- Cosa segura, rojo.-Dijo OnigiriJohn para con los demás pasar al lado del sacerdote directo por las escaleras.

\- ¿Y qué harás contra mi Dragoncito?-Decía el sacerdote con una pistola en mano y una espada en la otra.

 **\- [¿Que te parece esto. Bitch?]-** Dijo el SeñorDraigg para sacar de quien sabe donde una ametralladora MiniGun. De esas las que giran.

\- ...-El peliblanco no sabía cómo responder, así que hiso lo primero que le vino a la mente... dispararle.

 **BANG**

 **PIM**

La bala salió de la pistola pero esta rebotó en las escamas del pecho del dragón como si no fuera nada para el reptil.

-Jejjeje...-Reía de forma nerviosa el loco. Ddraig ya había olido su miedo junto con el regalo en sus pantalones.

- **[AHHHHHHHHHHHHH]**

 **RATATATTATATATATAATATATATATA**

 **KYAAAAA**

Gritaba de forma poco masculina el sacerdote.

Volviendo con el castaño y su manada, se encontraban corriendo a través de unas escaleras. Cuando estás terminaron llegaron a un salón subterráneo lleno de exorcistas callejeros y en el fondo había una especie de altar con una cruz de piedra y en ella estaba la monja rubia y al lado de ella estaba Reynare aún con un poco de pintura en el cabello. El castaño no tuvo mejor que gritar su propósito.

\- Yo me opongo a esta boda!

Esto llamó la atención de toda la sala. Los exorcistas tenían una expresión de "¿Enserio?". Reynare tenía una expresión ilegible. Asia tenía una expresión confundida.

-Se que las relaciones de tijeras no son bien vistas por el público, pero no es razón para no invitarme a la boda.

-Ise-san esto no es una boda - Dijo la monja.

\- A no?... Entonces por qué tienes esos anillos?

\- Porque es mi Sacread Gear. Y Raynare trata de quitármelos.

\- Y yo que traje regalo- Dijo OnigiriJohn.

\- Cuak!

\- Ese onigiri hablo?- Dijo uno de los exorcistas.

\- ¿Es un pinguino? ¿En Japón?

-Olvídense de eso y Mátenlos!- Dijo Raynare algo roja y muy enojada.

\- Maten al perro primero!- Dijo uno de los secuaces.

El perroso el cual se había mantenido callado dio un paso adelante y comenzó a tomar aire e hiso algo que los enemigos no esperaban.

 **-FUS RO DAH!**

Y fiel a las palabras de poder los exorcistas salieron volando al otro lado de la sala.

-No será tan fácil pues este Perroso proviene de las frías tierras de Skyrim... con la expansión Dragonborn y la expansión DogBear.- Dijo Issei.

\- GUAU

Así el perroso se lanzó al combate como solo un perroso puede... con Capoeira.

\- Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo OnigiriJohn.

\- Que puede hacer una bola de arroz?-Decia uno de los malos de forma arrogante.

\- Esto

 **FLUSH**

 **CLANK**

 **PAM**

En menos de un segundo 8 exorcistas estaban inconscientes en el piso. El último sólo pudo hacer una pregunta antes de quedar fuera de combate.

\- Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Vi todos los capítulos de Samurai X, al igual que el manga.

\- Cuak!

Gunter al no querer quedarse atrás uso su técnica firma. Jutsu Múlti Bofetadas de Sombra.

 **PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF.**

Todos los demás exorcistas que no estaban inconscientes ahora lo estaban pues Gunter les había abofeteado en la cara y en el cuello.

Raynare no podía creer que estaba siendo derrotada por un perro, un onigiri, un pingüino y un idiota. Sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

\- No importa mientras tenga a la monj... ¿PERO QUE?- En lugar de la monja había un tronco con una peluca rubia con una nota pegada que decía " **Te la metierooooooooooion** " -¡¿Cómo hicieron eso?!

\- Cuak!

-¡¿Jutsu de sustitución?!

Issei estaba cargando a Asia estilo princesa y sólo dijo.

\- Bueno... ya comí, ya bebí y ya me quiero ir... Bye!- Acto seguido comenzó a correr por las escaleras siendo seguido por sus amigos.

-No escaparan!- Dijo la caída para comenzar a seguirlos.

Cuando por fin vio el final del túnel no noto la cinta adhesiva que estaba a la altura de su cabeza... y el resto del cuerpo.

 **KYAAA**

Término toda envuelta el cinta adhesiva, la suficiente para evitar que se mueva pero dejo ciertas "partes" muy expuestas.

\- Lo logramos!- Dijo Issei

El castaño estaba a un lado del SeñorDraigg el cual había traído y atado a las otras dos caídos. El dragón tomó a la pelinegra y la colocó junto con las otras.

\- ¿Que van a hacer con nosotras?- Decía una temerosa Millet.

En eso se acercaron issei y sus amigos a las caídas rodeándolas. Ellas miraban un poco temerosas las cosas que podían hacerles, cosas que tal vez ellas no se nieguen. Si se fijan bien podían notar un logo en una esquina con dos Z en medio de color amarillo y fondo negro que empezaba con la letra B.

\- Di mansión - Dijo issei

\- Mansión - Contestó Kalawaner.

-DE REGRESO A TU FACCION- Dijo OnigiriJohn.

- **[Traficando Rimas!]**

Así todos ellos comenzaron a chocarse los cinco.

\- ¿No van a hacernos algo indecente?- Pregunto algo ¿Decepcionada? Kalawaner.

-No, sólo los entregaremos a sus superiores- Dijo el Onigiri.

\- Cuak

\- [Valla Gunter, no lo habría dicho de una mejor manera. Siempre tan elocuente]

\- Issei venimos a ayudar- Dijo Rías junto con su nobleza y junto con la nobleza de Sona.

\- No hay por qué preocuparse ya lo arreglamos.- Dijo Issei para luego colocar su mano a la altura del oído donde tenía un comunicador.- Sácanos de aquí Chekov

Acto seguido Issei y sus amigos junto con las caídos desaparecieron en un rayo de luz estilo Star Trek

\- Tsubaki, dame el frasco.

\- Hai.

Sona había estado tomando relajantes desde que Issei se presentó. El instructivo de la botella decía una cucharada.

 **GLUNG**

 **GLUNG**

Pero ella se tomaba la botella entera.

\- Bueno creo que ya no hay nada más por hacer aqui... ¿Alguien quiere pizza?-Dijo Kiba.

La mayoría asintió ante el plan. Salvo Sona que estaba un tanto indispuesta por los relajantes.

* * *

De vuelta con el castaño este apareció en su casa junto con los demás. Apenas llegaron y se pusieron cómodos.

\- Bueno, si me disculpan estaré en el baño mágico.

\- ¿Por qué es mágico, Ise-san?

Issei se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en el baño.

 **\- [Niña, ese baño es mágico por qué no sabes dónde pueden terminar los desechos. Además descarga mp3]-** Dijo Draigg a Asia.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿De dónde crees que salió el término "descargar música"?

En el baño el castaño había terminado de hacer sus necesidades y le jalo al escusado...

Mientras tanto en el Imalaya...

En un templo donde se busca la paz interior, los monjes has estado meditando para alcanzar la iluminación. Uno de ellos era el líder del templo el cual lo estaba por conseguir...

 **SPLAT**

O eso pensaba hasta que sintió algo tibio y suave que le cayó en la cabeza y recorría su lado derecho. Allí pudo notar que era de color marrón.

\- HIJO DE LA £ & €$£ ¡#^#¡#^! (* ● *\ °》II: £×:#£!;×*$*#^×*#^#*×

Así el monje comenzó a gritar obscenidades y maldecir como nunca se había visto en esa montaña.

Ni siquiera le importó que sus gritos causen una avalancha. Pero esa es una historia para otro día.

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que si les gusto DALE A LIKE Y SIGUEME**

 **BYE**


	7. Chapter 7: O-O

**Devil: SALUDOS A TODO EL QUE ME LEAAAAAA.**

 **Aquí su autor Favorito Devil con un nuevo cap de este alucinante fic. ¿Podrían creerme que este cap lo empecé a escribir apenas anoche?**

 **Pues si lo hice. Quiero agradecer a todo el que lee mis historias y aquellos que dejan Reviews pues estos me dan la fuerza de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Quiero agradecer en especial a Zalgo Viajero y DarkTemplar28 por tan buenos reviews.**

 **Es suficiente de sentimentalismos. Ya quieren el cap y aquí está.**

 **Una última cosa. Dentro de poco Zero subirá una nueva historia es un cruce de Shin Mazinger Zero y DxD. No quiero hacerle spoiler pero estará bueno.**

 **SIN MAS AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Pues tienen razón, por ello es necesario comer los nutrientes necesarios entre ellos de buena calidad y con ello buen sabor.

Es por eso que nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en la ciudad de los hombres galletas.

Estos son como personas normales pero están hechos de galletas.

Pero issei y sus amigos estos fueron capturados por ellos. Ahora se encuentran atados en el salón del trono. Para ser más precisos se encontraban issei, OnigiriJohn, el SeñorDdraig, Gunter y Asia, esta última llevaba con sigo un vaso de leche.

-¿Cómo terminamos así?- Pregunto la rubia.

- **[Sucedió cuando dijiste que quieras desayunar galletas y el gaki te trajo a la ciudad de los hombres galletas]**

\- Porque estos preparan las mejores galletas.-Contestó el onigiri.

\- Cuak

-Y como dijeron ellos, estos están prohibidos para los forasteros, además que es como pedirles una pierna o algo así.

\- **[Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no compramos las normales?]-** Dijo el dragón mirando a Issei de manera acusadora.

-Es que la comida sabe mejor cuando tubo cara.-Le contesto el castaño.

- **[Shhh. Están haciendo algo]**

 **PAM PAM PAM**

Las galletas comenzaron a golpear las bases de sus lanzas al mismo tiempo que cantaban

Oreo, Oreeeeoo, Oreo, Oreeeeoo, Oreo, Oreeeeoo.

Cada vez que lo hacían lo cantaban cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

Lo hicieron hasta que se presentó un hombre galleta pero más grande y con una especie de capa y los hiso callar a todos.

-Los forasteros no son bienvenidos. Los dejare que se vallan si me dicen el motivo de tu visita.

-Sólo queríamos unas galletas - Dijo la monja

-¿QUE?. OLVIDENLO QUEMENLOS VIVOS -Sentenció el rey galleta.

\- Noooooooo- Dijo issei.

La rubia por puro miedo tiro su vaso de leche en el rey galleta y un poco le cayó a sus cuerdas.

\- AHHHHHHHH- En cuanto la leche tocó a la persona galleta esta comenzó a deshacerse como si le hubieran tirado ácido encima.

-Las cuerdas son de azúcar - Dijo sorprendido Issei.

-! Mataron al rey, Mátenlos!

\- **[¡Tomen las galletas y vámonos!]**

Acatando las órdenes del dragón comando tomaron todo lo que sea comestible y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida de la ciudad mientras esquivaban a los guardias y los obstáculos de la ciudad.

Cuando salieron de la ciudad encontraron un Dodge Charger R/T 1970 estacionado esperándolos. Estos no dudaron en subirse. Y el motor empezó a rugir.

 **RUUUUUUUUUMMM**

Apenas se subieron dejaron atrás la ciudad de personas comenzaron a esquivar los arboles del bosque, hasta que lograron entrar abruptamente a la carretera haciendo que varios conductores casi chocaran.

-¡Conduces como animal!- Grito uno de los conductores al auto negro.

-No te preocupes chico- Dijo Issei en el asiento del copiloto al perroso el cual conducía el auto. El perroso estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas negras y una cruz de plata en el cuello.

 **(Devil: Vestido como Toretto)**

Pero al perroso no le importaba y comenzó a conducir. En eso un auto azul comenzó a acercarse hasta que se quedo frente a la ventanilla del perroso. En el estaba un Perroso pero rubio.

Una bifurcación estaba muy cerca ellos, el perroso en el auto negro asintió mientras tomaba el camino de la derecha mientras que el perroso del auto azul asintió y tomó el camino de la izquierda.

De vuelta con nuestro perroso sólo se colocó unos lentes oscuros y aceleró.

-Guau... (Es correr o morir...)

* * *

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la residencia y una vez que todos se sentaron comenzaron a desayunar.

-Valla es realmente delicioso - Dijo el onigiri.

- **[Hum]-** Dijo el dragón con la boca llena de galletas.

Pero la monja no estaba comiendo estaba un poco incomada.

\- Asia ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo el castaño.

\- No, hoy mate un hombre.

-No te preocupes, si te sirve de consuelo, sufrió mucho, pidió clemencia hasta el último segundo.-Decia el castaño dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Eso no me anima.

-¿No?. Bueno, otro ítem para el libro. Ya oíste chico!-Le grito Issei al perroso

-Guau

El cual estaba en la computadora escribiendo un libro como entender a las mujeres versión Tokio. Y lo cito...

"El "No" puede significar Si, en otras ocasiones significa No, a veces Tal Vez y en otras significa No con un significado diferente"

Para comparación

"En un hombre el Si significa si y el Tal Vez significa, claro perro dame más carne"

Pero es otra historia.

-Oye Asia, creo que iremos a conseguirte un familiar para que te cuide.

\- Podría ser uno lindo- Contestó la rubia.

-Cuak

\- Cómo dijo Gunter, luego de comer vamos por tu familiar- Contestó el Onigiri.

Y así como acordaron luego de eso fueron al bosque de los familiares. No necesitaban permisos especiales pues Issei sabe cómo moverse entre la burocracia.

 **(Devil: Traducción soborno, usar la puerta trasera y una caja de galletas al guardia)**

Una vez allí Issei, Asia, OnigiriJohn y Gunter comenzaron a idear su plan para buscar al familiar.

\- Muy bien cómo lo planeamos. Gunter y OnigiriJohn andarán por el cielo en el dirigible en forma de luna para brindar apoyo aéreo mientras Asia y yo lo buscamos por tierra.

\- Hai.-Fue la respuesta de Asia y el onigiri

-Cuak- No hace falta que diga quién es.

Así el pingüino y onigiri se subieron al pequeño dirigible y comenzaron a volar sobre ambos chicos.

-Vamos, Asia

Así ambos comenzaron a caminar en el bosque. Este era un poco tenebroso por el tema de los árboles secos y el cielo de ese color. Pero a Issei no le importaba, el mono en su cerebro que tocaba los platillos se lo impedía. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer pues todo lo que lo estaba asechando estaba siendo asechando por algo más grande.

Pues a de esto fue un par de ojos amarillos que miraba a Issei, al lado de esos ojos aparecieron otros de color verde y atrás de estos aparecieron otros de color naranjas aún más grandes.

Unos momentos después el dúo llegó a un claro, justo en ese momento llegó el grupo Gremory.

-¿Issei?

-¿Rias-tan?- Así llamaba Issei a Rías desde hace unos días, esto surgió cuando Issei se reunía con su súper amiguis la Maou Serafall o como ella le pidió que la llamará Sera-tan.

A Rias le causaba vergüenza que la llamasen así pues tenía un parecido con el apodo que le puso su hermano. Quería que la tierra la tragase, y su deseo se cumpliría, pero no sería la tierra.

En ese momento un montón de Slime cayeron de las copas de los arboles.

 **KYAAAAA**

Estas babosas comenzaron a atacar a las chicas como solo las babosas harían... comiéndose sus ropas. A Kiba le cayó una en la cara y quedo ciego por el momento.

En cuanto a Issei su babosa lo estaba asfixiando... No, la mejor manera de decir esto es que la babosa lo estaba ahorcando.

A esta babosa le crecieron brazos con los cuales estaba ahorcando a Issei y también tenía rostros cuya expresión decía "Muere maldito"

 **GAO**

Justo en ese momento un pequeño dragón azul comenzó a lanzar electricidad a las babosas matándolas al instante. Pero cuando vio la de Issei se quedo unos segundos mirando la escena como si estuviera debatiendo si ayudar o no.

Justo cuando el castaño descubría un nuevo tono de azul mesclado con verde y púrpura el dragón lo salvo.

Pero su rayo le dio también al dirigible en forma de luna. Este se estrelló en uno de los arboles.

Por suerte sus tripulantes resultaron ilesos y el dragón se había encariñado con Asia. En ese momento llega Zouji.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?-Dijo el maestro de los familiares a Issei.

-Un Dragón flotó sobre mí y voló la luna con su Rasho Laaser - Le contesto.

\- Es cierto lo vi con mis 2 ojos- Dijo el onigiri

-Cuak

El maestro de los familiares miro raro a Issei, el grupo Gremory ya se había acostumbrado.

Ya habiendo complico su cometido el castaño y su grupo se disponía a irse. La pelirroja recordó que tenía que pedirle algo al tipo con el gorro de hélice.

Así que cuando Issei atravesó el portal que había creado un portal con... un abrelatas esta lo siguió allí.

Cuando lo atravesó ella se encontraba en la casa del castaño. Más específicamente en la sala. En donde estaba el SeñorDdraig con lentes 3D y junto a él estaba Rassei con los mismos lentes.

 **-[Ahora niño, vamos a ver la película El Dragón Rojo interpretada por Bruce Lee]-** Dijo el dragón más grande al nuevo inquilino.

\- Gao

\- Si buscas a Issei esta alla.-Le dijo el Onigiri llamando la atención de la pelirroja. Ella asintió y fue al comedor.

\- Issei necesito pedirte algo.

\- Muy bien, donde quieres que oculte el cuerpo.-Dejo sin pensarlo-

\- ¿Qué cuerpo?-Dijo ella algo interrogante

-Nada.-Dijo al ver que ella no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

\- Olvidalo, solo quería pedirte si mañana podías ir un rato al club para ayudarme

-Claro

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

\- Es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Así la pelirroja camino y abrió la primera puerta de la derecha pero este era el baño siendo usado por el perroso el cual leía un periódico.

-Guau

-Lo siento.

-Perdón, era la otra derecha.- Dijo el castaño desde el comedor.

* * *

Al día siguiente issei había ido al club del ocultismo como ella le había pedido. Así que para causar buena impresión decidió entrar como lo haría toda persona normal, por el baño.

No por la ventana del baño sino por el escusado.

Una vez salió de allí se encontró al grupo Gremory en un lado de la habitación y del otro estaba un rubio con la camisa ligeramente abierta con un aire de "soy mejor que tú", acompañado por un grupo de mujeres muy hermosas.

-Qué bueno que hallas podido venir Ise.- Dijo feliz la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quién es este?.Es un mísero humano que no sirve para nada, además nunca podría igualarme.-Dijo el Yakitori.

\- ¿Estas retándome?- Dijo Issei asiendo la pose de ese meme.

-Tal vez...-Le respondió Raiser.

-Dilo y lo hago.

-Muy bien, el primer desafío se llama excitación de Reinas... Lunabella

-Hai

Y así como dijo la Reina se le acercó y este comenzó a manosearla. Issei tomó esto como un desafío.

-Akeno, ¿me ayudarías?

\- Claro.

Así la belleza pelinegra se acercó a Issei. El cual llevaba puesto un manto negro algo grande junto con una corbata con una media luna en el.

-Está es una técnica que me enseñó Kuro-sensei. -Dijo el castaño para colocarse una especie de casco amarillo en la cabeza que tenía una cara sonriente en ella. En ese momento un montón de tentáculos del mismo color surgieron de entre las ropas del castaño.

-Ahora sí. –Decía mientras agitaba sus tentáculos.

 **KYAAAA~**

En menos de 10 segundos Akeno estaba fuera de combate. Ahora ella estaba en el suelo, llevaba un traje de deportes estudiantil y así alrededor había néctar de amor. Pero una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Raiser al verse superado dejo de hacer lo que hacía y cedió la victoria del desafío a Issei.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Hay cosas que no hay que comentar cuando hay niños presentes- Dijo pero lo curioso es que la expresión del casco también cambio. A uno de color gris y con la cara más reducida.

\- Muy bien te sedo esta. Tu turno.

-Te desafío a...-Decía el castaño mientras escribía algo en un papel y se quitaba su disfraz de Kuro-sensei - ...Esto!- Grito mientras le pasaba un papel con algo escrito. Raiser se burló al leerlo.

\- Ja!, me subestimas humano.

-Ya lo veremos.

 **24 horas después (Devil: Leer con voz de presentador de Bob Esponja)**

Podemos en el club del ocultismo a Raiser totalmente deshidratado con un soporte medico con un suero conectado a él, junto al Phoenix estaba su nobleza.

-¿Que le pidió a Raiser-sama?-Dijo una de las peones

\- Lo desafíe a ver todas las Ovas de On* Ch*chi en un solo día.

-Ah... ahhhh...-Decía Raiser como podía pues estaba mas seco que el desierto

\- Pero volviendo al tema... ¿Cuál era el tema?-Dijo el castaño.

-El quiere que me case con él con un matrimonio arreglado.-Le contesto Rías.

-Eso está mal...

-Gracias por notar-Rias no pudo terminar

-Esa no es la voluntad de Oni-Sama

Todos lo miraron raro pero Issei estaba vestido con ropas blancas con tenia la cara de un tipo con el rostro estoico y el pelo negro en su espalda. Pero Kiba también estaba bestia o de la misma manera. Una luz cayó del cielo bañando a Issei.

\- Y el Oni-Sama dijo... ¡Dad Lolis al Lolicon! ¡Hermanas al incestuoso! ¡Y todo al que tiene Harem!

No se supo en qué momento pero de repente Issei tenía en su regazo a Ravel, a Akeno a un lado y a Koneko en el otro. Mientras Kiba sostenía a una loli de pelo rosa al estilo del Rey león sobre el escritorio de Rías.

Pero es historia para otra ocasión...

* * *

 **En una habitación oscura podemos ver a Zero mientras escribe furiosamente en un computador.**

 **Zero: Ya casi termino el Prologo.**

 **En eso alguien prende la luz**

 **Devil: Oye viejo estas ahí?**

 **Zero se había ocultado en las sombras debajo de la cama.**

 **Devil: Meh. Para la audiencia. Recuerden que cada Review es bienvenido y que estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap de Viernes 13.**

 **¿Les gustaría que haga Omakes para mis fics?**

 **Y recuerden que hace poco subi mi cap de Devilman DxD. Así que pasen por mi pagina y léanlo.**

 **Sin más se despide su amigo TheDevilZero.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **BYE**


	8. Batalla epica

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público conocedor. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este increíble fic.**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan es el final de la temporada.**

 **Pero tranquilos que la próxima estará igual de loca.**

 **Para no hace el cuento más largo vamos al capítulo, no sin antes recomendarles que pasen por mi perfil y que lean el nuevo cap de Un Prototipo entre Heroes.**

 **Si mas disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Luego de esa escena y de que Kiba escondiera a su loli de la ONU pudieron volver a comentar los hechos como personas civilizadas que son.

Y por ello me refiero a que Sona estaba tratando de ahorcar a issei. Mejor dicho lo estaba haciendo y hubiera tenido éxito si no hubiera sido detenida por su amiga Rias.

-¡Ya detente Sona, necesito su ayuda!

\- GRRRRRRRR- Sona le estaba gruñendo como si de un perro rabioso se tratase.

\- ¡Quidado tiene rabia!- Dijo Issei cuando se logró zafar del agarre de la chica.

\- No cual quier rabia, es Rabia Demonica. ¡Issei la pistola! -Dijo Saji.

Acatando la orden de su amigo Issei le lanzó una pistola.

\- La única cura para la infección es sacrificar al animal.-Dijo apuntando la pistola a su ama.

 **PUTS PUTS**

\- O sedarlo para darle el antídoto.

Sona callo inconsciente por los sedantes. Ella había llegado junto con su nobleza para tratar de apoyar a la pelirroja, pero cuando vio a Issei, ella no dudo en tratar de eliminarlo.

\- Disculpen las molestias.- Dijo Tsubaki mientras agarraba a su ama del talón y comenzaba a arrástrala fuera del salón.- Cuidado con la cabeza Sona-sama.

Se referia pues habían llegado a la escalera y cada escalón que bajaban es un golpe a la nuca de la Sitri.

 **TOC TOC**

Era el sonido de su cabeza contra los escalones.

De vuelta en el salón. Raiser se había recuperado, mejor dicho rehidratado y estaba listo para terminar con este asunto. Al igual que Issei el cual tenía hambre.

\- Déjame ver si entendí. Tú no te quieres casar con el - Dijo Issei apuntando a Rias- Tu la quieres agregar a tu harem- Dijo apuntando a Raiser- Tu quieres jugar Dark Souls- Dijo apuntando a Kiba- Tu quieres dulces y un poste para arañar- Dijo apuntando a Koneko- Y tu quieres que vuelva a usar mi traje de Koro-sensei- Dijo apuntando a Akeno, la cual asentía felizmente.

-Básicamente si- Dijo Raiser.

-Te propongo algo. En 5 días mi equipo y yo no enfrentaremos a toda tu nobleza, si ganas te casas con ella, seré tu sirviente y una caja de galletas.

-Agrega una malteda y tenemos un trato.

-Maldito codicioso... Bien. Pero si yo gano, se anula el compromiso y tu loli pasará a ser de mi propiedad.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermana?

\- Esa

\- Yo no soy una loli- Dijo la auludida.

-¿A no?

Issei saco de entre sus ropas una barra de chocolate, los sentidos de loli de Koneko y Ravel se encendieron. Ambas miraban fijamente la barra de chocolate.

Issei la movió a la derecha y estas la siguieron, a la izquierda el mismo resultado, cuando la volvió a guardar ellas parecieron reaccionar.

\- ¿Alguna duda?-Al no recibir ninguna pregunta dijo - Entonces nos vemos en 5 días.

Así todos, salvo los que forman parte del equipo Gremory se retiraron de las instalaciones.

-Issei... ¿Seguro que podrás contra él?-Dijo Rias

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es... Barack Obama.

\- Ese no es tu nombre.

-¿No?

\- No

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si

\- ¿Deberitas?

-Muy segura.

-Bien, solo tienes que creer en mi.- Acto seguido issei se retiró del lugar tal y como vino.

-Genial, todos vamos a morir- Dijo Koneko.

* * *

Con issei

Issei entro a su casa y llamo a todos los integrantes de la misma en el comedor.

 **\- [¿Que pasa gaki?. Le estaba enseñando al niño al niño a saltar de un auto en llamas a 100 k/h]**

\- GAO!- Dijo Rassei el cual tenía un casco de doble de riesgo.

\- Cuak!- Dijo Gunter el cual tenía una toalla al rededor de su cintura y una bolsa para baño en la cabeza.

\- Ya dilo Tío I, no nos dejes en suspenso.- Dijo el Onigiri sentado al lado de Europa... Quiero decir de Asia.

\- Bien, para resumir... Rete a un cabrón rubio por la mano de la pelirroja y tenemos que enfrentarnos en una épica batalla, luego de un montaje genial de entrenamiento el cual aumentará exponencialmente nuestro poder para poder posiblemente vencerlo y luego comer unas enchiladas... ¿Entonces le entran o que pedo?

\- ¿Podremos hacer amigos?- Dijo la monja.

\- Emmm... si,creo.

- **[Yo le entro]**

-GAO

\- Guau.

-Vamos, Tío I muéstrame a los malditos que les saco los ojos- Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de debajo de la mesa.

\- Bien, esta decidido, vamos a entrenar.

Así todos empacaron sus pertenencias más necesarias y fueron a la zona de entrenamiento para recibir su súper Power-up de protagonistas de Shounen.

 **(Devil: Colocar el tema de entrenamiento.)**

En una colina se pueden ver las siluetas de nuestro equipo invencible. Estos se dirigen a la cima de la colina, ellos estaban listos para entrenar y ser mejores... En eso llega issei.

-Saben, mejor mañana.-Dijo aún estando en piyamas con una almohada en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente...

Ahora ellos ya estaban entrenando como el autor manda. El primero fue Ddraig y su pupilo.

 **-[Bien chico, solo apunta y aprieta el gatillo]**

\- GAO

 **BANG BANG BANG**

El SeñorDdraig le estaba enseñando a Rassei como usar una escopeta doble con mira láser, reproductor MP3 y bluethoot.

El dragoncito tenía talento y el SeñorDdraig decidió que era hora del siguiente paso.

 **-[Ahora te enseñaré como hackear el pentágono desde un Nokia 1110]**

-GAO.

Un poco más lejos de allí podemos ver en una especie de taller, lleno de materiales increíbles para la forja, herramientas de distintas procedencias pero la más resaltante es un cuadro que cuelga en la pared.

En medio de todo eso está el Perroso usando su casco del Dovaking, mientras usa una piedra de afilar giratoria, con el propósito de afilar su hacha de batalla.

-Guaaaaaau guau guau...Guau Guau Guau Guaaaauuu...

Muchos se preguntarán porque el perroso está cantando la canción de "La montaña solitaria". Para ello tendremos que ver más de cerca el retrato.

En él estaba el perroso con su casco y hacha, junto a Gandalf, Thorin escudo de roble y Bilbo Bolsón. Demostrando que participó en la expedición de lo enanos.

Al otro lado del complejo podemos ver a Gunter en medio de un campo de entrenamiento con muchos maniquíes de práctica, vestido con su chaqueta naranja y su peluca rubia y banda de Konoha.

-Cuak

Gunter hace un Jutsu con sus aletas e invoca 3 clones de sombras.

\- Cuak!

Todos desaparecen en un parpadeo y reaparecen varios metros detrás de los maniquíes. Estos de repente les aparecen marcas de cachetadas en sus caras antes de caer.

-Cuak-dattebayo.

Un poco más lejos de allí podemos ver a OnigiriJohn tratando de enseñarle a Asia como usar un cuchillo arrojadizo.

-Mira, solo haces esto. Todo está en la muñeca.- Dijo para lanzar un cuchillo a una diana que estaba cerca.

-Si tu lo dices.- Dijo ella algo insegura, la verdad ella no quería lastimar a nadie.

Ella lanzó el cuchillo, y este paso de largo la diana y fue directamente a un ciervo que pastaba. Al recibir el cuchillo en su cabeza el animal callo contra un árbol e hiso que se le rompa un asta, este salió hacia el cielo y empalo a varios pájaros que volaban por ahí. El asta cayó sobre un castor el cual estaba en el arroyo cercano, dejándolo inconsciente, el castor cayó al río y murió ahogado.

Todo esto fue observado por el onigiri y la monja.

\- Valla, Asia, tienes un verdadero don para matar- Dijo impresionado el onigiri.

\- ...

\- Asia?

Ella no contesto, un aura de depresión la rodeaba, fue a una esquina ha hacer círculos en la tierra mientras murmuraba cosas en lenguas ya olvidadas.

Más lejos de allí podemos ver a Issei sujetando una pistola, está apuntando a una maniquí, jala del gatillo pero no pasa nada.

El idiota comienza a mirar dentro del orificio del cañón y jala varias veces el gatillo pero aun así nada.

El deja caer la pistola al suelo. Por el golpe la pistola reacciono.

 **BANG**

La bala salió disparada, rebotó por una canaleta, luego por un edificio y finalmente le dio al maniquí.

Issei vio todo esto y solo pudo decir

-Carajo, soy bueno.

Al poco tiempo vinieron sus amigos, todos listos para el combate, el perroso con su casco y hacha, el SeñorDdraig con sus armas y Rassei con un casco de soldado, OnigiriJohn con su Kabuto y una espada plateada con dorado y al final Asia con las misma expresión de antes.

\- Estamos listos.- Dijo Issei.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar lejos del complejo.

 **BOOOM**

Así sus espaldas todo el complejo exploto, dando una épica escena.

\- Issei, te olvidaste de cerrar la llave de gas verdad?

\- ...si.

-Alabado sea el seguro.

* * *

El día del Rating Game había llegado, el lugar del juego sería como el de la academia.

\- *Soy Grayfia, maid del Maou Lucifer, yo seré la comentadora del juego.*

-Bien chicos- Dijo Issei el cual estaba en su base que era el club del ocultismo. -Les diré el plan.

\- Ya dilo, Tío I

\- ...

Unos segundos pasaron y él seguía con su cara de tonto.

 **-[Que plan más estúpido]**

-Y es por eso que funcionará.-Les aseguro Issei.

Minutos pasaron y el Rating Game comenzó.

Los primeros en movilizarse fueron tres peones y una torre, las cuales tenían que dirigirse al gimnasio de la academia. Justo cuando estaban por entrar fueron detenidas por...

-Un pinguino?

-Cuak

Pero Gunter estaba vestido con una gabardina roja, con un pergamino atado a su espalda y unas marcas naranjas sobre los ojos. Estaba en modo sabio.

\- Acabemos con el pingüino y terminemos con esto.

A Gunter no le gusto esto y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus aletas y al final pega sus aletas contra el suelo.

 **PUFFFF**

Una densa cortina de humo cubrió toda la zona.

\- El pinguino lanzó humo?

-No lo se!

Pocos segundos después el humo se disipó. Una sombra gigante las cubrió. Ellas miraron arriba y se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas.

Un sapo gigante se erguía con toda su altura, este era de color verde agua, tenía unas manchas de color verde oscuro en la espalda y de ojos amarillos y una especie de faja. Y tenía a Gunter en la cabeza. Lo más resaltante era que tenía dos sables en sus manos.

-Les recomiendo que corran - Dijo el sapo.

\- Cuak!-Secundo Gunter.

\- KYAAAAA

Del otro lado estaban el resto de la nobleza de Raiser Phenex, todos movilizándose hacia el campus. Pero nuevamente fueron detenidas por alguien muy especial.

-¿Quién eres tu?

 **-[Yo soy Ddraig, el Welsh Dragon, El dragón celestial emperador carmesí. ]**

\- Que?!¡¿Cómo es posible?!

 **-[La mayoría de mi poder sigue sellado dentro del mocoso. ]**

\- Entonces eres débil.-Concluyeron las chicas, listas para matarlo.

 **-[Eso nunca]**

Dijo para sacar de sus pantalones de combate, unas Uzi de color rojo, con miras lacers.

 **\- [Jejejejeje... ]**

-Retirada táctica?-Dijo una de las peones

-Retirada táctica.

 **RATATATTATATATATAATATATATATA**

Todas ellas comenzaron a correr hacia la misma dirección.

 **RUUUUMMM**

De repente un jeep militar apareció, de este salió de la cabina del piloto Rassei con su casco, haciendo que se vea lindo para las chicas.

-Awwww

 **Click**

De repente Rassei saco una AK-47. Y les dio una sonrisa digana de la Máscara.

 **RATATATTATATATATAATATATATATA**

* * *

Raiser miraba todo esto desde el tejado de la academia sumamente enojado, toda su nobleza había sido reducida.

El sonido de algo cortando las el aire se hiso presente, al igual que una fuerte brisa. Al girarse vio impresionado como un helicóptero apache totalmente armado le estaba apuntando directo entre los ojos. Dentro del helicóptero estaba Asia, la cual estaba sosteniendo el instructivo de cabeza.

-De tin mari de do pingue- Decía la rubia viendo que botón presionar. Y presiono el rojo con un cráneo en el.

El helicóptero comenzó a disparar. Raiser se tuvo que cubrir y salto del tejado, al caer pudo ver a su nobleza siendo perseguida por un sapo con sables y un onigiri con una espada sobre un perroso con casco.

-¡Los muros del Valhala resonaran con vuestros lamentos!- Gritaba el onigiri con su espada en mano.

-Guau!

Raiser miraba iracundo al perpetrador de esté acto el castaño. El cual habia llegado hace solo unos momentos.

\- ¡Te matare!- Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de fuego.

El castaño rodó para esquivar por poco el ataque pero su calzado no tubo la misma suerte.

-Pelea!

El castaño no se vio intimidado, se levantó y corrió para darle un golpe a su enemigo pero no contó con algo.

Accidentalmente su dedo pequeño del pie choco contra un piedra.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Raiser miraba esto con una gota en la nuca, pero de repente mientras Issei seguía gritando comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura de color dorado al mismo tiempo que su pelo se erizaba y cambiaba de color a dorado y le crecía una barba con las mismas características.

El SeñorDdraig miraba esto impresionado.

\- **[Así que las leyendas son ciertas... El super Sayayin fase Chuck Norris]**

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

El castaño seguía gritando al tiempo que todos el lugar temblaba, todas sus venas están a resaltadas, en especial de su cuello. La presión era impresionante.

\- Su nivel de poder rebasa los límites- Dijo OnigiriJohn con un contador de poder como del de DBZ.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AGK!**

Por gritar tanto una vena del cuello se le rebento.

El castaño callo y con eso su transformación.

 **\- [Su nivel de idiotez es de más de 15000]-** Dijo el SeñorDdraig con el mismo aparato.

El castaño se levantó rápidamente y miro a Raiser.

-Tal vez no tenga mi transformación... pero aun tengo esto!- Dijo para sacar un objeto de entre sus ropas.

Raiser al reconocerlo sólo pudo mirar aterrado.

-No... Es imposible, se supone que estaba destruido. YO MISMO LO DESTRUI.

-Recuerda... qué vienen en pares!

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Así Issei comenzó a golpear a Raiser con...

-NOOOO

La chancla de su madre.

Raiser no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los golpes de esa sandalia que lo marco de por vida.

 **PAM**

Issei le dio un golpe el cual lo mando estrellarse contra el muro, provocando que sangre en múltiples lados, de tal manera que Shiryu estaría orgulloso.

\- Me rindo- Dijo el Phenix.

-*Declaró a Hyodo Issei como ganador del encuentro*- Dijo la presentadora.

\- ¡Ganamos!

Así todos comenzaron a celebrar. Pero no sin antes darle las gracias al dios que hiso posible está victoria y no, no hablo de Michael, hablo del Oni-sama.

-Onni-Sama nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu poder, hágase tu voluntad así en el harem como en el incesto, danos hoy nuestra loli de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas, así como nosotros perdonamos a los que no les gusta el fanservice, no nos dejes caer en los princesos y líbranos de las garras del yaoi. Amén

Todo esto lo dijeron Issei vestido con su túnica con la cara del Oni-sama. Al igual que el resto de sus amigos, incluido el perroso, también lo hiso Raiser, el cual ya fue atendido y se había unido a la orden.

Cabe decir que esto fue visto por todo el inframundo, en cada casa los hombres de esas familias le estaban orando al Onni-Sama.

* * *

En el cielo...

Michael estaba en su oficina, sintiendo una presencia poderosa, no había sentido algo tan poderoso desde su padre.

De repente frente a su escritorio una luz muy brillante se hiso presente. El tubo que cubrirse su rostro para no quedar ciego. Cuando la luz se pago el pudo mirar lo que sucedió.

Frente a él un joven pelinegro vestido con un traje de color blanco y unos detalles verdes apareció.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo Michael, el aludido lo miro directamente

-Yo soy... El Onii-Sama...

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Si este fic te saco alguna risa no dudes en dejar review. Lamento si algunas partes parecieron apresuradas pero quería terminarlo para hoy. Si no lo hacía probablemente tendrían que esperar d semanas para este capítulo.**

 **Sin más se despide su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero Team deseándoles un feliz día, tarde, noche, crepúsculo o cual quiera sea el estado del clima en su ciudad.**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme, sé que muchos has estos esperando las actualizaciones de mis fics de DxD.**

 **Pero he tenido problemas para escribirlos pues carecía de la motivación. Ya que cada cosa en el Fandoom me parecía igual, monótono y repetitivo. Es por eso que fui al Fandoom de Boku no Hero**

 **Pero he vuelto para continuar con esta historia.**

 **Les advierto que estoy de exámenes así que tardare un poco.**

* * *

Se dice que el mundo ha estado innumerables veces en peligro, ya sea por culpa de los aliens, los zombis, la bomba nuclear, los políticos, Kati Perry... si, ese último fue aterrador.

Pero lo que muchos no saben que también estubo a merced de fuerzas malignas mágicas, las cuales estaban selladas durante miles de años hasta ahora.

-JAJAJAJA

El que se reía no era otro que Sirchez el cual estaba vestido con una túnica de color negro con hombreras rojas, un caco con visor y un cetro. Este estaba acompañado por toda su nobleza los cuales estaban vistiendo algo similar.

\- Después de dormir 10.000 años, al fin logre despertar y ahora conquistare la tierra! Jajajaja!

En otro lado...

En una especie de holograma de la cabeza de Sona Sitri en color azul se hiso presente en una habitación con algunos controles y máquinas raras. Al estilo del mismo Zordon.

\- El mal ha despertado necesito un grupo de idiotas con habilidades estupidas. Riabot Trae a los Power Rangers.- Dijo la holograma.

\- Hai

Esto lo dijo un robot el cual solo tenia puesto una peluca pelirroja. El mismo... o mima apretó un botón para iniciar el opening.

* * *

 **(Devil: Poner el tema de los Power Ragers)**

TheDevilZero producciones les trae a...

 _El SeñorDdraig como el Ranger Rojo_

Se ve al dragón haciendo movimientos de karate contra un maniquí, para luego abrir fuego a quemarropa sin discreción alguna. Y junto a él su Zord el cual es una versión más grande de el.

 _A Asia Argento como el Ranger Amarillo._

Se ve a la monja lanzando una bola de papel al basurero, pero este mata un pájaro antes de entrar al mismo, ante la mirada incrédula de Asia. Y junto a ella su Zord el cual es una Banana.

 _A Issei Hyodo como el Ranger verde._

Se ve a Issei tratando de sacar su tostada del tostador con un tenedor de metal, mientras que el aparato aún está conectado, luego mete el tenedor fuertemente haciendo que el tostador le explote en la cara. Y junto a él su Zord en cual es una oveja, la cual se estaba comiendo un árbol.

 _Al Perroso como el Ranger rosa._

Se ve al perroso con su traje de Ranger, pareciendo algo confundido. Y junto a él su Zord el cual era un juguete masticable robotico.

 _Y a OnigiriJohn como el Ranger negro._

Se ve a la comida colocándose salsa de soya encima de él para quedar con su trage de Ranger. Y luego se sube a su Zord el cual es una lonchera de Mazinger.

Luego todos los Zords se juntan de una extraña forma para combinarse y crear al MegaZord del Gran Rojo.

Se ve a un tipo vestido del Zord del gran rojo peleando contra otro tipo vestido de monstruo gigante, todo esto en una maqueta de Kuoh.

* * *

En ese momento Issei se despertó en su cama.

\- Wow, fue ese sueño de nuevo.

Issei había tenido el mismo sueño de los Power Rangers desde hace unos tres días, más o menos desde que había salvado a Rías de su compromiso.

Saliendo de su cama bajo las escaleras tan rápido como un Chihuahua en celo.

Al entrar en la cocina encontró al SeñorDdraig sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa con una taza de café en mano mientras que con la otra leía el diario. Lo más peculiar era que tenia unos lentes en sus ojos. Pero si te fijas bien notaba que no tenían cristales en el, solo la montura.

\- Hey mocoso, ¿Que tal estás haciendo?- Pregunto el dragón amablemente.

\- SeñorDdraig, no vas a creer lo que soñé.

En ese momento Issei le comenzó a contar al dragón rojo su sueño el cual solo sonreía. Al principio el SeñorDdraig pensó que era una broma...

Pero mientras Issei más le contaba la sonrisa del SeñorDdraig desapareció...

Unos minutos después el castaño había terminado su relato.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo Issei.

El dragón rojo no respondió inmediatamente, se quitó los lentes y enrollo el periódico y luego...

 **PAF**

Le había pegado un golpe en la cabeza con el periodico.

\- Y yo ya te dije que dejes de fumar esa cosa porque hace mal, pelotudo.- Dijo el dragón con claro tono de reproche.

\- Ahhh, pos si ¿veda?- Dijo Issei para guardar disimuladamente una caja de color blanco.

\- Déjate de chorradas y vete a la escuela, la monja ya se te adelanto.

\- Ok.

Así el castaño salió de la casa y se dirigió al instituto.

* * *

Apenas llegar noto que la clase estaba un poco ruidosa.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?- Dijo al entrar al aula.

\- El maestro se reporto enfermo así que no hay nadie que nos controle.- Dijo uno de sus compañeros, el cual estaba colgado de una de las lámparas,

\- Si eso es asi, ¿Le molestaría si puedo ser el profesor?- Dijo Issei algo esperanzado.

\- Claro, será divertido.- Dijo otro.

En eso el castaño emocionado salió del aula y a los pocos minutos volvió con unos lentes oscuros, un maletín y vestido con una camisa con saco.

El castaño vio que durante su ausencia algunos de sus alumnos se habían ido.

\- ¿Donde están los demás?- Dijo autoritariamente.

\- En el patio.- Le respondió uno algo extrañado por el tono que uso.

Issei dejo su maletín en la mesa del profesor y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para ver a los que salieron sin autorización.

\- Oigan, vuelvan!- Dijo el castaño.

\- No! Jajaja- Respondieron de inmediato.

En eso Issei va donde está su maletín y saca un arma de bolas de pintura. Y nuevamente se acerca a la ventana.

 **PUTS**

 **PUTS**

Y disparo contra los estudiantes sin dudar. A una de ellas le dio en medio de los ojos.

Ellos corrieron rápidamente del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos ellos volvieron al aula con algunas vendas por las balas de pintura.

Issei se paró enfrente de la clase y los miro intensamente.

\- Escuchen pedazos de porquería, parezco un desgraciado y soy un desgraciado.

\- Oye, Issei…

\- Nada de "Oye Issei" soy el Señor Hyodo para ustedes. Son la peor sección del curso y para ello estoy aquí. No tengo mucha paciencia pero lo que si tengo son un conjunto de habilidades muy especiales que he adquirido a lo largo de una prolongada carrera trabajando bajo la sombra, habilidades que me hacen una pesadilla para gente como ustedes. Si liberas en este momento a mi hija, ahí terminara todo. No te buscare no te perseguiré. Pero si no lo haces, te buscaré, te encontrare y te matare.

La clase quedó totalmente callada por las palabras de Issei. Se le fue un poco la mano.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Issei. Era Rías la cual le pedía al castaño que fuera al club del ocultismo. Ahora mismo.

-Tch, tengo que irme un momento. No hagan estupideces. Argento, conmigo.

-Hai

Cuando Issei salió de la clase se quitó los lentes y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sentía que me desmoronaba por dentro.- Dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

\- No se notaba...

* * *

Así ambos se dirigieron al club del ocultismo. Cuando entraron se llevaron la sorpresa de que tenían dos invitadas.

-Ah, Issei, que bueno que pudiste llegar, estas son las enviadas de la iglesia.- Dijo Rías.

\- Déjame adivinar... tu careces de sentido común y francamente matarías a todos en esta sala y luego irías a rezarle a un wey.- Dijo apuntando a Xenovia la cual tenía un tic en el ojo-. Y tú eres muy alegre pero una loca fanática de la iglesia.- Dijo apuntando a Irica con una expresión incredula

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento las había insultado de la peor manera posible.

\- No puede ser... Ustedes son...- Dijo Issei algo asustado.

\- Así es. -Dijo Xenovia con mucho orgullo, creyendo que él conocía su reputación.

-¡Los testigos de Jehová!

JAJAJAJAA

Se reia Kiba en un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Ya me arto!

 **RAH**

Y Xenovia uso su exacalibur para destruir la cabeza de Issei en una ráfaga de sangre y gore.

\- Yo me encargo.- Dijo Asia mientras sacaba un garrote con picos y una aureola, esta se la ponía en la cabeza.

Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi

Y luego como por arte de magia la cabeza de Issei volvió a reconstruirse ante la mirada incedula de todos.

-Eso fue muy grosero… Y POR ELLO DEBO LIMPIAR MI HONOR- Dijo para lanzare a Xenovia un guante blanco directo en la cara.

\- ¿Acaso crees que puede vencerme?- Dijo Xenovia con mucha confianza.

\- Yo no, por eso...- Issei saco su teléfono y marcó un numero- ¡Necesitamos apollo!

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

Koneko fue y abrió la puerta sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que en el marco de la puesta estaba un pollo.

-Cocorocoooo

Luego de eso entró, con un aleteo se subió a la mesa de té y comenzó a picotear la mesa.

\- ¿Es enserio?- Dijo alguien

\- Si- Respondió confiado Issei

\- ¿Esperas que pelee contra una gallina?- Dijo Xenovia

\- Que es pollo- Dijo Issei defendiendo el género del animal

\- ¿Rias-san, lo dice enserio?- Pregunto Irina a la dueña del territotio.

\- Para serles sincera la línea que separa la realidad con la fantasía es nula cuando Issei está cerca.- Dijo al frotarse las sienes.

\- Entonces está arreglado ustedes dos pelearán.- Dijo Kiba. El había sido afectado por las ondas de idiotez de Issei

Así todos salieron del club y se dirigieron al patio del mismo.

Xenovia estaba separada del pollo unos cuantos metros y se había retirado su túnica dejando ver un ajustado traje negro. Y el pollo tenía un sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza con una placa de Sheriff.

\- Quiero una pelea limpia no se permite matar al oponente y nada de golpes bajos.- Dijo Issei para luego apartarse de la zona de pelea.

\- Es un simple pollo que podrá-

\- COCOOOO!

El pollo había gritado y se lanzó a picotear a Xenovia directo en la cabeza. Esta trataba de defenderse como podía, trataba de usar su Exaclibur para ahuyentar al animal pero este la volvía a picotear.

\- COCOOOO!

El ave había comenzado a picotear a Xenovia en los pies y esta comenzó a correr tratando de sacárselo de encima.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esta gallina?!- Pregunto enojada la peliazul.

\- Es un gallo de pelea de la granja de mi tío.- Dijo Issei.

-Ya estuvo!

Xenovia se había hartado y comenzó a usar su espada de manera agresiva. Pero el pollo era sumamente ágil.

En un determinado momento ella junto mucho poder sacro en su estado lista para soltar todo el poder de Destruccion contra el animal

 **CLANK**

No espero a que el gallo atajara su espada con una de sus patas.

\- Se me olvido mencionar pero a este gallo lo conocen como Chuck "El Pollo" Norris.

\- Oh Oh

El pollo sólo se trono el cuello en respuesta.

 **-COCOOOO**

Dijo para luego lanzarle un poderoso golpe con su pata directo al estómago de la peliazul, la cual escupió un poco de saliva.

El gallo realizó un barrido de pies e hiso que la chica callera de espaldas. Antes de que ella podía pensar en levantarse siquiera el pollo colocó su pata en la garganta de la chica.

\- Me rindo- Dijo la chica.

Y como si fuera por magia el pollo se bajo de ella y comenzó a picotear el suelo en busca de comida como un pollo normal.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo aquí término- Dijo Issei mientras levantaba al pollo y se iba junto con la rubia de ojos verdes.

Pero en ese momento Kiba también se estaba por ir.

\- Yutto! ¿A dónde vas? Eres un caballero Gremory, no puedes abandonarnos.

-Buchou... necesito un tiempo...- Dijo el rubio misteriosamente, como si no pudiera hablar de ello

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que comienza el nuevo arco de Boku no hero academia y contigo no se puede verlo.- Le respondió.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo sumamente confundida.

\- Adios... Buchou...- Dijo para luego desaparecer entre la maleza.

Rías no sabía cómo reaccionar, su caballero la cambio por esa serie y su waifu, Froppy.

Tiene buen gusto el cabrón.

* * *

 **Devil: Y bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Lamento si no fue tan largo como esperaban pero quería subirlo de una buena vez.**

 **Anuncio formalmente mi retorno al Fandoom de DxD**

 **Pero tendrán que esperar un poco pues estoy de exámenes**

 **Y tratare de subir el nuevo cap de Viernes 13.**

 **BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Devil: muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Sé que muchos me pidieron que resucite este fic. Y al fin, luego de mucha insistencia por parte de los lectores escribí esto.**

 **Pido disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, es que estaba fuera de la cuidad y no tenía computadora para arreglar los capítulos.**

 **Además de que estoy con un nuevo proyecto, para mis seguidores del fandoom de Boku no Hero, el cual subiré en unas horas, y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora sin más… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

En las calles oscuras de Kuoh, las cuales solo eran iluminadas por los faroles se podía ver un débil silueta de un chico rubio de nombre Yutto Kiba. Para rematar estaba lloviendo un poco.

\- Demonios... me gustaba más el opening 2- Decía mientras se quejaba, parece que le gustaba más en opening Pace Sing- Aunque el ending me gustó.

\- Ayudaaa...- Dijo una voz

\- ¿Eh?

En eso en una de las esquinas apareció un padre de la iglesia el cual cayó unos segundos después en un charco de su propia sangre... solo que esta no venía del pecho más bien... donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

Tantos años de ser perseguido por chicas le dieron a Kiba un sexto sentido para protegerse de ser violado.

\- (Oh no, mis sentidos de niño bonito me avisan del peligro)- Pensaba el rubio.

\- Jejeje...

De entre las sombras apareció el padre loco Freed Salzan.

\- Oh, pero miren quien tenemos aqui... el demonio caballero de mierda.

\- Si, y tu...emm... este...- Dijo Kiba tratando de recordar quien era.

El padre miro incrédulo a su víctima.

\- ¿No recuerdas quién soy?- Dijo incrédulo

\- Emmm- Dijo Kiba no muy seguro de que responder.

\- Amenace a la monja rubia- Dijo este.

\- ...- Kiba lo miraba sin comprender

\- Fue acribillado por el arma de un Dragón Rojo- Dijo el padre, aunque esa declaración podría tener doble sentido.

\- ...- Kiba lo seguía mirando sin comprender aún.

\- Soy el que grito como niña cuando salto por la ventana- Dijo ya exasperado.

\- Ahhhh- En eso la realización le llego al rubio- ¿Que paso de ti, brother?

\- No mucho... voy matando miembros de la iglesia... me conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y conseguí un departamento.

\- Bien, eso está muy bien- Dijo Kiba como si fuera un viejo amigo.

\- Y ahora te matare a ti.

\- Eso no está bien- Dijo Kiba para ponerse en una posición de pelea.

Kiba estaba preparado para toda ocasión. Pero no estaba preparado para que Freed le lance su espada directamente.

\- ¡Muere!

Pero este no estaba preparado para Kiba podía hacer.

\- ¡Soy aprueba de espadas!- Así la espada rebotó por la piel de Kiba

-¡Demonios!

Dijo antes de ser atravesado por su propia espada...

.

.

.

.

Y luego explotar.

 **BOOM**

Kiba miro impresionado como el cura loco simplemente exploto. Es ese momento hiso lo que todo ciudadano respetable haría...

Sacarse una Selfie con él.

Ahora Kiba se fue a presumirles a sus amigos sobre la foto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a unas calles de alli...

-Por favor Momo-chan, déjame ir con mis amigos esta tarde.- Le pidió Saji a su novia.

-No puedes, Gen-chan. Tienes cosas que hacer.

-Pero.

-No

En ese momento una camioneta negra se detuvo enfrente de la pareja. De allí bajaron dos sujetos, ambos con máscaras en la cabeza.

-Ahsjsjakjdhshajdjd- Dijo uno de ellos apuntando a Saji, el cual parecía que hablaba en árabe.

Jskkahsidskshzbs- Respondió el otro sacando una capucha y colocándosela al rubio. A este se le entendía menos por ser chileno.

-No te preocupes, volvere.- Le dijo Saji a Momo.

-Ajahskahwgsyqnajdhsj!- Grito el primero.

Así subieron a Saji con la cebeza cubierta a la camioneta. Y el segundo enmascarado apretó el acelerador.

Cuando ya pasaron 5 minutos el primero se dio la vuelta.

-Estamos a salvo.- Dijo para quitarse la máscara revelando a Issei.

-Me siento un poco mal por mentirle- Dijo Saji levantandose y quitandose la bolsa, el cual aparentemente formaba parte de esto.

 **-[Un consejo, chico. No te preocupes y disfruta]-** Dijo el segundo para revelar a El SeñorDdraig.

-Sí, ahora...- Issei se colocó unos lentes oscuros, sacó unas latas y subió el volumen de la radios- ¡PARTY HARD!

En la parte de atrás había una hilera del cual salieron OnigiriJhon, el perroso y MochilaKai el cual tenía unos polvos blancos en bolsas. Estos contenían azúcar.

En eso el Sacred Gear de Saji se hizo presente, para sorpresa de muchos este comenzó a parpadear, como si estuviera vivo. Y lo estaba.

Tanta energía fiestera hizo que el espíritu fragmentado de Vitra se reuniera en un solo lugar para recrear su conciencia.

Este miro a los lados desde la mano de Saji y solo pudo decir una cosa...

 **-FIESTAAAAA!** \- Grito el Sacred Gear.

Y con su lengua agarro una lata de cerveza y se la bebió a fondo blanco y luego la lanzó al puso de la camioneta.

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos.

* * *

Irina y Xenobia estaban caminando por la ciudad en busca de las Excalibur. No habían tenido suerte pero ahora, pero podrían estar peor. La castaña estaba pensando en que debía usar el dinero que le dieron para los alimentos en una pintura de San Pedro.

Eso claro, sin preguntarle a Xenobia.

En eso ellas vieron a lo lejos una camioneta negra que iba a pasar por su lado a toda velocidad. Pareciera que nadie podría ver lo que pasaría a esa velocidad.

Pero para ellas fue como si hubiera pasado en cámara lenta y lo que vieron las dejo descolocadas.

En la ventanilla del conductor vieron al dragón rojo conduciendo con unos lentes mientras bebía una botella de Jeagermaester. Issei estaba en el otro asiento agitando unas varillas luminiscentes y tenía un poco de pintura encima. Detrás del conductor estaba el perroso con el hocico dentro de una de esas bolsas. El onigiri estaba bebiéndose 5 latas de RedBull al mismo tiempo. Y por último Saji estaba arriba con la lengua de su Sacred Gear ondeando en el viento.

Todo esto paso mientras sonaba…

 _Movimiento Naranaja, es un movimiento ciudadano. Na na na na na~_

En menos de 3 segundos ya se habían alejado de ambas exorcistas. Ellas parpadearon 3, 4, 5 veces antes de reaccionar.

-Sabes, iba a comprar una pintura. Pero creo que mejor compro una botella con agua. El calor nos está haciendo mal- Dijo la castaña de coletas.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Secundo la idea la peliazul.

Ya que era imposible lo que acaban de ver. Porque nadie en su sano juicio permitiría que algo de ese calibre de estupidez humana andará por las calles.

¿Verdad?

Luego recordaron quien iba en esa camioneta.

Ambas sólo pudieron suspirar.

* * *

Dos días después...

Rías no sabía cómo las cosas podían haber ido tan mal.

Apenas en la mañana todo estaba bien. Incluso había conseguido un nuevo peón en los últimos días. Makoto, la ardilla que Issei había convertido en chica. Ella había estado haciendo un entrenamiento con su nobleza para adaptarse.

Pero ahora, cuando cayó el sol. El villano real del arco del anime, se hizo presente.

Este los desafío a una pelea. Y todo estaba bien hasta alli. Incluso con ese viejo padre el cual parecía tener un largo historial de violaciones a niños.

-Dime, hermanita de Sirchez, ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Ella se mordió el labio en señal de frustración.

Además de eso estaba Freed Salzan y el otro cura. Xenobia había podido frenarlos, pero no era suficiente.

A Rias le dolía admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

-*Objetivo eliminado.*

Eso fue lo que dijo el teléfono de Rias, el cual tenía una llamada activa de Yutto.

A unas calles de alli...

Podemos ver al rubio con un fusil Dragonuv de francotirador. Uno de casi 2 metros de largo. Y una impresionante mira telescópica. Una caja de donas y un Red bull.

-Objetivo eliminado- Dijo el rubio.

Antes de sacar su más nueva afición. Una combinación de espada y pistola, de Final Fantasy.

Esa muerte fue impresionante, veamos de nuevo en la Killcam.

Podemos ver a Freed con su Excalibur pero de repente, se acerca una bala y le da en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo mientras encima de su cuerpo aparece el nombre de usuario de Kiba.

PricipeKiba24

Rias se froto las sienes, de nuevo estaba siendo absorvida por el Deus Ex Machina. Solo esperaba que pudieran sobrevivir de un modo normal.

Eso se fue al caño cuando se escuchó...

WOOP WOOOP IS THE SOUND OF DA POLICE

Y de repente, como si fuera una de las películas de Michael Bay, una patrulla salió de uno de los pisos superiores de la academia en una impresionante explosión.

Kokabiel vio a los conductores con una ceja levantada.

Estaba Issei asustado en el asiento del conductor y a su lado el perroso. Atrás estaba el Onigiri y el SeñorDdraig.

El Cadre no tuvo ni tiempo de moverse. Por ello la patrulla término llevándolo por delante.

 **CRASH.**

Esta se estrelló contra el piso...

Y luego exploto.

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

Y ya

* * *

 **Devil: Perdón por hacerlo tan corto. Pero la verdad no se me ocurrían más chistes para esta parte en especial.**

 **Esperen mi próxima actualización del fandoom de Boku no Hero.**

 **Bueno ya saben cómo va.**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico. Aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **La verdad, he de ser sincero, DxD esta muerto.**

 **Esto lo hice por un pedido especial de aun amigo.**

 **Ademas de que no estoy en la ciudad y no tengo computador. Es difícil publicar y corregir desde el teléfono, pido disculpas, pero espero que con esto sepan que sigo vivo.**

* * *

Despues de la pelea contra kokabiel, nuestros heroes fueron recompensados con un dia libre en la pisina de la academia, con agua cristalina y un dia soleado.

Y alli en una reposera de la pisina estabaalguien que vestia un bikini blanco que apenas hacia lo posible para cubrir sus pezones los cuales se endurecian por el frio.

Su esbelta figura era bañada por los rayos del sol que calentaban su ser hasta lo mas profundo.

-Haaa~

Un sensual gemido escapo de la boca de... ¿Issei?

-¿Que esperaban?- Dijo mirandote mientras cambiaba su cuerpo con bikini a otro cuerpo suyo que estaba en una hielera cercana.

El cuerpo de la bañera tenia un bañador masculino.

El castaño y equipo habian recibido esta recompensa por estrellarse contra kokabiel.

El Señor Ddraig estaba descansando en el agua, Rassei estaba nadando con unos flotaroes, Onigiri Jonh estaba bronceandose con salsa de soja, el perroso estaba haciendo nado sincronizado con Asia.

No habian rastros del Club del ocultismo ni de tampoco las cosas que lo acarrean.

Como el Fanservice, la trama, el Fanservice, los celos, el Fanservice y el momento gay con Kiba.

-Espera.- Dijo Issei.- ¿Entonces nadie me chupara el dedo?

Pues ya que Ddraig estaba afuera e Issei no dio un pedazo de su ser como en el cannon, no habia necesidad de esa rikolina escena.

-¡Noooo!- Dijo Issei apretando el bloquedor embarrandolo contra el piso.

En eso una idea vino a la mente de Ise.

Este metio su mano izquierda en su bolsillo para tener un titere de Elmo con unos cuernos y alitas de dragón.

-Miren, tengo al dragon rojo, necesito que alguien me saque el poder.- Dijo Issei.

Desde la pisina, el Señor Ddraig lo miro feo.

-Eso es una tremenda mierda y un insulto para mi.- Dijo el dragón.

-Solo estas celoso de mi.- Dijo Elmo en la mano de Issei.

El dragon gruño, pero luego sonrío.

-Ese no soy yo, esa solo es Manuela travestida.- Dijo el dragón.

El titere abrio los ojos asustado mientras que el castaño ponia una expresion de asombro.

Issei levanto un poco el elastico de su bañador.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Grito Elmo mientras se agitaba para salvar su pureza.

/

Los dias pasaron con suma facilidad y suavidad, como lo haría un supositorio con vaselina, no fue del todo agradable pero paso suave.

Despues de Issei lograse satisfacer sus deseos con la marioneta, este fue a comer un churro.

Eso no tiene nada que ver pero les decia nada mas para que sepan.

En realidad, ellos estaban en estos momentos en la academia ya que era el dia en que los padres venian a avergonzar a sus hijos.

Ah, y Xenobia se unió al grupo gremory para ver si este Tio Grandpa era alguien que debia reportarse en caso de presentar un comportamiento peligroso.

El problema era...

La peliazul se giro para ver como issei introducía un lapiz en su nariz y lo sacaba con una perfecta punta.

A su mado Motohama puso una mano al lado de su cara tratando de que no los vean juntos.

-¡Buenos Dias!

La peliazul abrio los ojos al reconocer ese característico sonido, no podia ser, no podia ser el.

En la entrada junto a los otros padres aparecio un hombre vestido con unos pantalones cortos con tirantes de colores, una camisa blanca, una nariz redonda con un bigote y por ultimo un gorro de hélice.

-Hola, Tio Grandpa!- Saludo Issei desde su lugar.

-Hola pa!- Dijo MochilaKai

-Hola, hijo.- Mencionó Bolso Belly desde la cintura del tio, mientras que ambos tenian una cámara.

Xenobia se quedo totalmente pretrificada mientras al sujeto que sacaba las fotos a Issei el cual estaba haciendo una figura de Snop Dog montando un Tiranosaurio con ametradalloras en sus garras mientras el rapero fumaba un porro y comia espagueti.

Asia vio la oportunidad para una referencia y la uso.

Mientras que la peliazul recordaba el pasado, ella uso su teléfono para colocar la intro de la serie.

* * *

Podemos ver a una muy joven Xenobia, casi una niña que miraba con sus ojos grandes y tristes a su mentor.

Ella desde pequeña habia sido entrenada para usar la espada sagrada Excalibur, con ayuda de la hermana Griselda y su mentor.

Un hombre alto y prácticamente desconocido, vestia como un cruzado a toda regla, con su casco y espada y su tunica con una cruz.

Era de esa clase de hombre que usaría una Estrella de la mañana contra un fiel por haber dicho mal un salmo.

Pero ahora es cuando el se retiraba, ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer por ahora.

-Maestro, ¿Podria ver su rostro antes de que se vaya?

Su maestro no dijo ni una palabra, nunca habia hablado, le habia enseñado con el ejemplo y con una mano dura, pero nunca la maltrato.

Su maestro llevo su mano hasta su casco, solo para jalar el cierre del disfraz.

-Buenos dias!- Dijo Tio Grandpa.

-¿¡Maestro?!- Pregunto ella.

-Si?- Preguntó el.

-Como?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Como me convertí en instructor de espadachines de una rama super secreta de la iglesia?- Pregunto.

-Eh... si?

-Ni idea, yo solo queria sacarme una foto.- Dijo el Tio mirando una foto donde estaba Saber usando Excaliba.

Antes de que la peliazul pudiera decir otra cosa, una grieta infernal aparecio en el piso y de alli salio una casa rodante.

-Es el servicio de Parking de mas confiable y presente en todo el mundo.- Dijo el Tio G.

De alli salio un demonio con un smoking.

El Tio G le dio 20 dolares.

-Gracias, Hugo, nunca cambies.- Dijo al demonio.

Ese acepto su propina.

-Hasta la proxima, Tio G.- Dijo con una reverencia antes de ver a la niña con una cruz.

Esta lo miro sin decir nada.

-Eh... Demon's are the girls best friend?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la semana entrante.**


End file.
